The Three Children of Fortune
by Eli
Summary: Sara sought out and reunited them, but do they want to be together?
1. Chapter One: All in a Moment

Title: The Three Children of Fortune  
  
Author: The lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: Pg-13/R  
  
Summery: An elder woman begs Sara to help her find her three children whose destiny's are to save the world.  
  
Note: Graphic, violent, sexual scenes are to come. Yes, Eli is putting forth an attempt at being an adult and the fiction includes rape, torture, and death. If you are afraid of these things and know you can not handle them, for the love of God, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: No, don't own anything but original characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She slowly walked down the dark street. The cold nipped at her bare legs and neck and she wished she didn't have to be out this night. That she could be a normal teenager asleep in a comfortable home with a mom, dad, and two older brothers.  
  
In a sense, she was a normal teenager. Just an unfortunate one of the ghetto. Most girls in her neighborhood were doing this long before she had first started. But they were stone cold and hard, she was not. Her eyes revealed far too much emotion. Emotion itself, whether it be love, or anger, or hate, was just vulnerability. A sure way to hurt yourself.  
  
She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to keep warm. Her teeth chattered lightly and she hoped that her knees wouldn't go out from under her. She still kept on going, making sure to stand straight up and graceful. The wind screamed on in unmerciful rage, screaming so loud that she didn't hear the black car pull up behind her.  
  
The four men, dressed in black shirts and jeans, trailed her for about a block before actually going up to her engage her in their 'employment'.  
  
"Hey, cherie." Smiled the tallest one, a hint of New Orleans stuck in his voice. "How bout givin' us some lovin' tonight?" She looked around and found the four men around her. She took a deep breath and remained as calm as possible, which is hard when you are cut off from all ends.  
  
One rule on the streets is to take what you can get. But one look in their eyes and you knew they had more on the mind then just a round of fun for the night. She made her face as cold as possible, the look that makes any woman instantly old and ugly, and strained urgently not to stutter.  
  
"Not tonight, hon. Already on my way for another job. Too bad." She barked at him, and pushed him aside so that she could go through. She sped up her usual speed. She was greatful she hadn't gone with her high heels. Right now, she needed to get as far away as possible.  
  
One of the men, a shorter, stockier one, grabbed the back of her top. She turned and elbowed him in the groin and took off fast as she could.  
  
She could still hear them behind her and gasped for breath as she ran for all she was worth. She contenplated on just halting and letting them fulfill their desires, but she shook her head no. No price was high enough for her to stop and give these men what they want. She turned down an alley, trying to lose them.  
  
The city streets were covered in water from rainfall. She tried to avoid puddles but ended up going through them, splashing everywhere. She looked back to see them right behind her. She kept on running, putting everything she had into getting away.  
  
She was horrified to find herself in a dead end, being blocked by a wire fence. She refused to give up, and without really thinking about anything but survival, and jumped onto the fence and climbed. One of the men tried to grab her legs, but she kicked his face and jumped over the fence. She landed on her feet. She looked back to make sure they didn't come to climb. She smirked and turned around, only to bump head first into the cajun leader of the pack.  
  
He grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the wall. She screamed, cursing at him. She kicked him off, but his hands still held her wrists. Another then came up and covered her mouth. She bit his hand and continued to struggle. She tried despretely to get her wrist freed, but his grip was like iron. then the other two finally made it over the fence and helped in trying to restrain her.  
  
Finally, a man reached in his pocket and pulled out a needle. "Hold her still, damn it! I can't get it in if she's moving." The other three men held onto her body and the other one shoved the needle into her arm. He injected a white liquid into her system. They three men then let go of her.  
  
She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Her body was no longer in her control. She wanted to cry out, demanding her body to move. Her eyes started to get heavy and she struggled to stay awake. She saw the leader look down on her and smile.  
  
"Now the REAL fun begins." If her eyes could have widened with horror, they would've. The last thing she remembers was a voice leaving her throat.  
  
"No!" And she blacked out.  
  
-Across town-  
  
Ian Nottingham sat up in bed trying to catch his breath. He willed his heart to slow down. He looked around the dark room for a moment before turning on the light next to his bed. The light blazed on, hurting his eyes, but he didn't turn his head. He looked around his room again. Still nothing. He looked at the clock. 11:11 p.m. He sighed and got up off his bed.  
  
He stretched his sore limbs out. "That was one helluva dream." He thought to himself. "Or should I say nightmare? Who was that girl? And why did I see her? Was that a just fiction, or was that really happening? It looked real enough. Perhaps the witchblade let me see it to help out my lady Sara."  
  
He began to walk towards the bathroom when he stopped mid-step. "Hold on! Did I just think of her as 'my lady Sara'? Damn, Ian, you need some sleep." He shook his head at his own thoughts. then he ditched going to the bathroom and just went to bed.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Lydia watched as the paramedics tried to bring her husband back from the dead. She prayed to God to save his soul. His shirt was covered in his own blood. Shot in the chest by a man in a mask. His eyes were closed and he had stopped breathing. After about half an hour of trying, they looked at each other and shook their heads. "Time of death, you call it." The other looked at the clock.  
  
"11:11 p.m. October, 11, 2001." The other jotted it down and turned to Lydia.  
  
"I'm sorry, mam. He's gone on to the next world." Lydia nodded and bit her tongue to produce tears. She then ran from the room and went into the hospital chapel. She kneeled down in the pew and prayed.  
  
"My Lord, forgive me for being joyful at my husbands demise. Bless him and keep him above in your heaven. Forgive the shooter who took his life and may he learn to repent his sins. But I beg of you, now that he is gone, give me back my children. You told me their destiny is to help save the world before end days, but I must wait to reunite them. Let me find them now, my Lord, let me have my children back so that they may do good in your name. Please, God, give me back my children."  
  
Lydia did the sign of the cross and continued on praying. The dim candle light barely gave her form a shadow. The chapel had only about a dozen pews. She was alone in there, facing the image of the virgin Mary and a child Christ.  
  
The sight of the child Christ put the pain of longing for her own flesh and blood in her heart. She loved them so much. And she knew not what types of lives God had given them. Her eyes filled with tears and she shut them, not wanting to bare the pain anymore. The tear drops went down her face and she began to pray out loud.  
  
"Please give me back the three children of fortune."  
  
Eli: More to come. How was this? Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Wanted Death

Eli: Glad everyone is enjoying it. Everything's connected. Enjoy.  
  
Sara Pezzini of the witchblade marched up the steps of the old house. It was extremely late and she wanted to crawl back into bed. It also happened to be freezing, which just added to her torment. Sometimes she hated her profession. Danny was writing something down in his note book when she came upon him.  
  
"Hey Partner. Why the hell did you call me up here at 2:00 in the morning?" She asked, a bit of venom in her voice. Danny looked at her.  
  
"Take a guess. And trust me, if there was a way out of getting you and your pms self out of this, I would have taken it." She rolled her eyes at the comment and went on.  
  
"What do we got here?"  
  
"Damien Carver, age 55, shot in a drive by. No reasons, no causes. He was an ideal citizen. No drugs, alcohol, not even a speeding ticket. The only witness was his wife. She just got back from the hospital. She's in there. She was weeping too hard when I went to question her, so I decided to leave it to you."  
  
"Thanks for the thought, Woo." She sneered at him as she proceeded inside.  
  
The house was an old one. Sara walked through the front door and looked around. It was how you'd expect an old house to be. Old furnishing, ancient antiques, and an old musty smell that seemed to inhabit within all old homes.  
  
She made her way to a small living room. Candles were the only source of light. She could make out the frame of a woman sitting in a huge chair by the window. She was looking outside and did not acknowledge Sara's presence. Sara coughed to get her attention. The woman looked up at her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Detective Sara Pezzini for the N.Y.P.D. I need to ask you a few questions about tonight's incident."  
  
"You mean Damien's murder." She looked up at Sara, who was surprised at the woman's forwardness. "You don't need to candy coat anything for me, Sara. I'm too old to be treated as a child." She smiled up at Sara. "You look too young and pretty to be working homicide, Detective. Then again, they call stick figures feminine perfection, so the world is still surprising."  
  
The woman definitely showed a spark of fire that still resided in her. Sara studied her for a moment. She had dark, slightly graying hair which was put into a long braid that was dangling over her shoulder. She had eyes that were hard to tell the color of, but had a bit of gold shining out of them. She was in an old fashioned dress, complete with an old woman's shawl.  
  
"That's what you get when men think they run the world." Sara answered. The woman smiled again.  
  
"You have fire, that's good. It's hard to be in a man's world. Ask your questions now, I won't go crying as I did with your partner out there."  
  
"Well, what's your name?" Sara inquired.  
  
"My name is Lydia Carver."  
  
"Ms. Carver..." Lydia halted her.  
  
"Not Ms. Carver. I already feel old enough. Lydia will be fine." Sara couldn't help but like this woman. She was not what you would expect from an old woman.  
  
"Lydia, what did the person who shot your husband look like?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Detective. He, and it was definitely a he, was in a car. I think he was wearing a blue shirt. He had blonde hair and a magnum. That's all I can remember."  
  
Sara wrote in down the description in the book. "Can you tell me what the car looked like? Did you happen to get the license plate number?"  
  
"No, didn't get that. It was a black car, the front wheel was flat, and I think the hubcaps were missing. I don't know what type it was; I'm not any good with things like that. Call me old fashioned, but I never really took a liking to cars."  
  
Sara nodded and jotted it down. "Lydia, could you think of anyone who would want your husband dead?"  
  
Lydia slowly nodded and put her hand out to give Sara something. Sara held her hand out and Lydia dropped a rosary into her palm. "God would."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at Lydia's answer. Lydia went on.  
  
"I heard your partner outside say Damien was the model citizen. He was, but only to this society. Privately, his actions made God angry. I won't lie to you Detective, and I have a feeling you would know if I did or not; my husband's death does not upset me. The water works were out of respect."  
  
The rest of the answer shocked Sara. She had a suspicion that Lydia might had played a hand in the drive by. As if reading her mind, Lydia laughed out loud.  
  
"You think I did it, don't you? That's good and well; it means your senses are working well enough. I don't think I could like you anymore if you didn't think that. You wouldn't be very bright if you didn't." Lydia turned her head and briefly gazed back out the window. "I know my answer sound cold and the words of a black widow, but perhaps if I explain something, you would understand. Would you care for a fairy tale, Detective?"  
  
Sara closed her note book. This woman was very intriguing. She had definitely won the witchblade over as it began to heat up lightly on Sara's wrist, anticipating a story.  
  
"Yes, Lydia. I think I would." Sara heard herself say, not entirely sure why she'd said it. Lydia grinned and stood up from her chair. She then passed Sara and walked to a mantle over an old fireplace. She picked up a picture and handed it to Sara.  
  
It was in a silver frame and extremely faded. Sara could make out a man and a woman sitting together on a swing set in a park. The woman was definitely Lydia, just much younger. The man's face was very hard to make out.  
  
"Once upon a time there were two seventeen year olds who fell desperately in love. They married very early in life and all was well in the kingdom. Then, the woman found out she was pregnant with their first child. She was happy she cried for joy. She rushed to tell her husband, who she expected to be overjoyed that she would soon be producing their heir.  
  
But instead of welcoming her with open arms, he becomes angry that she started their family so soon. They were almost poor, and he hated the thought of another mouth to feed, not to mention everything else they would be supplying.  
  
The king, who was once fair and good, turned out to harbor a black tyrant heart. When the woman finally gave birth, he gave her two options: She could give up he baby, or he would kill it.  
  
The woman was in desperate despair and knew not what to do. She loved her new born babe dearly and wanted to run away with him so that they could be together. But she was a good Christian woman, and Christian law states that a woman should not leave her husband under any circumstance.  
  
So, she sadly bade fare well to her child and handed him over to a convent who promised to find him a good home. She cried for many days, till her husband beat her. Then she was silent. And she remained silent for the next 37 years. Even as the same thing happened to her other two children. She still remained silent and missed her children terribly.  
  
Till one day, another black hearted tyrant destroyed the evil king and the woman could finally speak once more. And she lived happily ever after."  
  
By the time Lydia was finished, Sara's jaw hung open. She couldn't believe that any man could be so cruel to his wife. That he would dare kill his own child. She now understood Lydia's emotions over this, and immediately repented on putting any blame on her. Even if Lydia had set up the kill, it was justified.  
  
Lydia took the picture from Sara's hands and put it back up on the mantle. The memory of the tale had quieted her inner flames and made her a bit less like spitfire. She sat back down in the chair, her old limbs not being what they use to.  
  
"That is my fairy tale, Detective. Just as the ones of old world were meant to be. Not happily ever after as they are now, but horrifying stories that scared you into behaving. What do you think of me now?"  
  
Sara couldn't answer for a minute. No words came to her mind. She slowly closed her mouth back up and her eyes felt the tickling sensation of tears.  
  
"I am so sorry, Lydia." Those were the only words she could manage with out tearing.  
  
"It is the past, Detective. Let it be the past. Now, I have a future to look forward to, and three very special children who deserve to know that their real mother loved them." She stared absently out the window. "It is late, Detective. I wish to retire."  
  
Sara nodded and began walking out. "Good night, Lydia. I hope you find them."  
  
"I will. And you'll know. I have a gut feeling that I'm going to run into you again. But for now, Good night Detective."  
  
Eli: Biter sweet and strange. How was it? Review please. 


	3. Chapter Three: Voices From Beyond

Eli: Well, here's the next part. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
  
  
~The first thing that hit her was that there was a light hanging right above her body. Her legs and arms were very sore, but at least she had control over them. She slowly pried her eyes opened and then blocked the light away from her eyes. It was shining very brightly over her head. Her mouth was extremely dry and she needed water.  
  
She pulled herself up to her waist. She stopped there and took time to look around her. The room was dark, except for the circle of light created by the lamp which swung lightly above her. She tried to stand up on her feet, but the stregnth to do so just wasn't there.  
  
Right then, a door flew open behind her. She turned her head. It was one of the men that had taken her. The one who had unjected her with the drug. She wanted to curse him to heaven high, but her mouth was too dry to do so. The man, short and stocky, gave a half smile.  
  
"Yo, boys! She's up!" He bellowed behind him. The leader shoved him aside and entered the room.  
  
"Cherie, you are finally up." She tried to spit at his face, but to no avail. She coughed from just trying. He laughed and walked into the light. He was tall, over six feet. Auburn hair, cold brown eyes, slight beard around his face. He fit right into the category of "rogue". He bent down to her level on the floor and smiled.  
  
"Thirsty, sleeping beauty? You're gonna have to pay for it." He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her into a kiss. Terror stricken and appalled, she bit down on his lip drawing blood. He let go of her and pulled away. He put a finger to his lower lip and dipped his finger in the blood. He looked at his finger, than at her.  
  
"You're just a spitfire, aren't you? Good, very good." He smirked at her. She tried to scoot away from him, but she didn't have the energy. He grabbed her wrists and put his weight on top of her. She struggled to get free, but did not succeed.  
  
"You.." She breathed out heavily, his chest squishing her lungs. "Mother fucker!"  
  
"Actually, it'll be you getting fucked. Mother can wait her turn." He growled down at her. He moved one of her wrists so that he could hold them both with one hand. His other hand touched her face; she turned away. It moved down further and further.  
  
It took the warmness away from her body. Took away the clothing she was thankful sepereated them. His hand moved down to the zipper of his pants. He looked into her eyes with ice.  
  
"Let the fun begin." She screamed with the pain of his first intrusion into her.~  
  
The scream echoed in Ian's ears as he woke up with a start. It had been three days since the last dream. It was the same girl as before.  
  
He had no idea who she was or why he saw her. He had originally thought it was one of Sara's cases, but when he had brought it up with her, she looked at him blankly. He flashed back to that moment.  
  
"Your antagonist have taken a child of the unfortunate." He whispered into her ear right before she got onto her Buell. She spun her head around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your case, Sara." He had said so easily, expecting her to reply with a 'How did you know?'. Instead, she offered him a "What the hell are you talking about, Nottingham? I just handed in my last case five minutes ago."  
  
Ian stared at her in confusion. "You couldn't have."  
  
"Well, I did." She raised her eyebrow at his confused look. "Losing your touch?"  
  
"Hasn't the witchblade shown you?"  
  
"Shown me what?"  
  
"The girl." He answered, desperate to see a enlightened look to her eyes. He saw no such trace.  
  
"What girl? You know what? I don't care! I just got Dante off from breathing down my neck and I don't need you to start! So do me a fucking favor and lay off!" She turned away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him, the force being almost violent. She had to know. Why would he see these things if she didn't?  
  
"Are you sure?" She pulled away from him. She looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Don't touch me! Yes, I am sure. Now, leave me the hell alone!" She started up her bike and drove off. He watched her turn the corner.  
  
Ian shook his head. "Mistress witchblade, what is your plan?" He mused out loud. He went to turn on the light when he heard a voice deep inside his thoughts.  
  
"The witchblade has nothing to do with it, Ian." He stopped and looked around. He could see well in the dark, but saw no one around.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
"He who you should praise, but don't." Ian flipped on he light, and still no one was there. He looked around despretely trying to spot something.  
  
"Father?" He asked to the shadows of the room.  
  
"Yes........And no. Sleep, you have destiny to deal with tomorrow." Ian fet himself lose control over his actions and turn off the lights. He lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
-Across Town-  
  
Lydia kneeled in the churches pew. She gazed lightly on the portrait of Joan of Arc. Heroine, saint, warrior, damned. Thrusted into the ambitious hands of sexist clergymen who wanted her glory. Who could never have her glory because of their own black hearts. So they took pleasure in being credited with her demise. Her nation did not save her as she did them. they left her rot in the hot flames that took her life. To die alone. To be abandoned.  
  
Abandoned. Lydia knew all too well what that was like. She shut her eyes tightly and continued her praying. She used one of her hands to tighten the shawl around her shoulders. The old church was cold, despite the numerous candles the ancient, blonde priest kept re-lighting. She sighed and prayed again.  
  
"Lord, I've looked through the files and they are gone. My children were forgotten. They are lost. I need my children, God. Be merciful onto me and deliever me the three children of fortune so that they may begin their true destiny's. Please don't forget your servant."  
  
Suddenly, a shock flowed through her body. She inahled deeply and forgot to exhale. She kept her eyes shut tight. Words echoed in her mind.  
  
"Your Lord loves you and has far from forgotten. You will fail to find them if you venture alone. There is a woman, an extraordinary woman, who can help you. She can bring the children together. Go to her, we have no time to lose."  
  
Lydia opened her eyes again. In her hands, she held a scrap of paper that had an address scrawled on it. She did the sign of the cross as she got up from the pew. "Thank you, My loving God." She quickly got out of the church and went outside. It was dawn. She made her way to her car.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sara woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. She groaned and got out of bed. "This better be important." She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door. She cursed as she tripped over her shoes, which were lying unorganizied on the floor. The knocking just got more urgent.  
  
"Alright already. I'm coming!" She screamed. She began to open the door. "What the fuck do you......." Lydia Carver stood gracefully before Sara. "Want?" She said meekly. Lydia, who shook with anxiety, answered quietly.  
  
"I need your help, Detective."  
  
Eli: will continue soon. 


	4. Chapter Four: A Helping Hand

Eli: Hello. Cough syrup is yucky, I hate being sick. Here's the next chap. Enjoy.  
  
"What?" Sara asked, half awake and very grumpy. She tried not to show it though, Lydia doing nothing wrong but waking her up too early on her day off. She was glad that she hadn't whipped out her gun and aimed it, as she was accustomed to doing. That might have made Lydia have a heart attack right at Sara's front door.  
  
"I need your help. May I please come in, Sara?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Lydia nodded graciously and entered. Sara slammed the door shut behind her. She yawned and then proceeded on to the kitchen.  
  
" I'm sorry to wake you. I thought you would be up."  
  
"Long night. It's all right." The witchblade had chosen last night as the perfect time to show old movies of Joan being burnt to death behind Sara's eyes. It was even fully equipped with Dolby sound system for a 'at the movies' type of effect. Needless to say, Sara did not get a good night's rest.  
  
Sara pulled a chair over from her living room into her kitchen for Lydia to sit. Lydia sat down quietly, not entirely sure how to begin explaining the situation. Sara stood so that she would wake up faster.  
  
"Uh, would you like some coffee? I'm making some cause without it I won't be functioning properly.  
  
"Yes, please." There was silence as the coffee was brewed. Sara handed Lydia a mug. After she had downed a cup and had already gotten a second, she finally sat down across from Lydia.  
  
"So, how did you find me?"  
  
"God gave me your address." She replied calmly as she passed Sara the scrap of paper which bore her address. Sara raised her eyebrow at the reply as she handed the paper back.  
  
"Come again?" Lydia smiled sweetly.  
  
"I went to the convent where I left my children, but then I sadly learned that all three files were missing. My children's histories totally disappeared." She straightened her back, trying to be strong as she told the tale that broke her heart. "The nuns could give me no information. So, I went to my church to pray. I begged God to return my children to me, and he told me that the woman at this address was extraordinary and had the power to help me. I found that piece of paper in my hands and came here as soon as I could. I was surprised to see you, Detective, but I already told you I knew we would meet again."  
  
Sara took a minute to get in all this information before starting. "Uh, Lydia, I don't know how you got this paper, but I doubt I can help you find your kids."  
  
"But you can!" Lydia insisted. Sara had to be able to find her children. Lydia needed them. "God said you could, so he must!"  
  
"Did God say how?" Sara answered back, a little too rough. She watched as Lydia closed her eyes for a moment. She seemed to be praying. Her eyes opened and she looked at Sara seriously.  
  
"He said to use the witchblade." She said smoothly as she took another small sip of coffee. Sara's eyes went wide. She almost dropped her mug onto the floor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said to use the witchblade." Lydia pointed to the small bracelet that was now glowing brightly at the sound of its name. "I'm guessing it's the little light show on your arm."  
  
"God told you this?" Sara could barely believe it. She hadn't ever believed in God, never praying, never going to church. And now she was getting full evidence that there was a God pushed in her face. And the thought of this woman who could speak directly to the Almighty was just a little too much.  
  
"Yes, Sara. Calm down, girl. Don't you believe in God?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"No. Never." Lydia was surprised. It was hard for her to believe people didn't believe in him. He had helped her through so much.  
  
"Well, that's a pity then, Detective, because he certainly believes in you."  
  
"Why do you need my help with this? I can't control it to a point where I can say 'show me Lydia's children' and it will obey." Lydia looked down, disappointed.  
  
"Then we have to wait? I'm not sure if we have that much time." She answered meekly.  
  
"Time? Why do you need to find your children so fast?" Lydia looked back up at Sara, one head strong woman to another.  
  
"My children are special Sara." Her eyes seemed to pierce Sara a little. For an old woman, she was still very intense.  
  
"How special?"  
  
"Very, very special. Care for another fairy tale, Detective?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt." Sara sat back in her seat as she prepared for another storytelling session.  
  
"One night, God came to me while I was pregnant with my eldest and told me to fear not for his life. He said that it would be okay to give him up and that he would not die and I would see again before I died. Then, he told me that I was to have two other children. And that my children would all three have the destiny to save the world before end days.  
  
And I thanked him for his blessing upon my children and forever had hope that they would be alright." The short, sweet tale was surprising for Sara. She leaned back forward and put her elbows on the table.  
  
"So let me get this straight: You gave birth to three kids who have to save the world?"  
  
"Yes and the time is running out. To complete the destiny, they must be reunited. And along with it, my heart aches to see them again. Please help me, Sara." Her eyes begged so strongly. Her pain struck deep within Sara's heart. She could only shake he head yes to this woman's plea. A mother's plea.  
  
Lydia smiled and showed happy tears at her eyes. She touched Sara's hand gently. "Thank you." She choked out gratefully.  
  
Sara smiled back. "Welcome. Now where do we begin?" 


	5. Chapter Five: The Search Begins

Eli: I thought I left it at a good starting point ;) Guess I was mistaken. Oh. I forgot to mention that the unedited version is on witchblade connections at Ezboard.com. If you want the REAL version, you have to go there. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
She didn't sleep that night. With the numerous parasites pounding into her body hard enough to break her hips, how could she? She screamed, but not with pleasure. Not like how it is suppose to be. She screamed out for her very existence.  
  
Not like it mattered to them. They already knew what they did was wrong. Still they kept up on the assault. Finally, her screams and cries got to the point of being frantic, defensive, and blood chilling. As if they were stabbing her body with a thousand daggers. It made their blood run cold and they could no longer stand to be in the same room with the sound, even if it meant to give up the night's entertainment.  
  
One by one, they slowly left, muttering lies about having to do this and that. Even the cocky, Cajun leader had had enough. He chained her to the wall and spit in her face when she cursed at him. He slammed the door shut.  
  
She was all alone in the darkness. The scurrying of rats could be heard and she gasped as she felt one brush her leg. She bit her lip when she felt the urge to cry. She refused to cry here. She would not risk giving them the satisfaction of breaking her down. Instead, she thought of what she would like to do in turn to them if she were the one free.  
  
Her body ached all over. There were dark marks of black and blue everywhere, mainly on her inner thighs. Her legs were pretty much useless and even sitting was painful.  
  
She wanted out. More than anything she had ever wanted in her life, she wanted out of this place. To be far away from these men.  
  
She had always wondered why rich kids like to pass themselves off as if they were from the ghetto. Didn't they realize it wasn't all sex, guns, and talk? Couldn't they see that it included the homeless, prostitution: male and female, violence, drugs, and little chance of a survival pass the age of sixteen?  
  
She looked up at where the ceiling should be. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face. She was tired, hurt, and bound, but she felt him. She knew he could see her. She narrowed her eyes and cried out softly to him, tears coming out while doing so.  
  
"Help me, God damn it! Help me!"  
  
Ian woke up once again. The same cold awakening that was followed by heavy breathing, sweat pouring, and heart racing. He had seen her again, but this time she had called out to him.  
  
Only then did he remember the voice that had spoken to him. This was all way too much. Everything was so unanswered. Who is this girl? How was *he* suppose to help her? Who had contacted him last night? And why the hell was this all happening to him?  
  
He went to go turn on the light, when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the night stand. He picked it up and read the finely printed note.  
  
Ian,  
  
Your lady needs you. Go to her. Now.  
  
He read it over three times before just shrugging his shoulders and obeying.  
  
  
  
-Mean while-  
  
Lydia and Sara still sat across from each other in the kitchen.  
  
"Where we begin is rather difficult."  
  
"Let's start with their names." Sara suggested as she took a sip of coffee. Lydia lowered her eyes.  
  
"I don't know their names." She admitted softly. Sara almost spit her coffee out all over Lydia. She quickly gulped it down and stared at her.  
  
"How can you not know their names?" She thought that a woman who claimed to have spent her whole life waiting to find her kids would at least have remembered their names.  
  
"I never saw the names. God told me to just close my eyes and he would write them for me. To look upon the names would be to lose them forever. It wasn't forgetfulness or carelessness as you probably suppose."  
  
"Sorry, just very surprised." Sara was indeed very surprised by all this. Lydia went on.  
  
"I do know a little information on them. All my children were born on the same day, April 21. They were all born ten years apart. It will be hard to find them, but I suggest with start with the eldest. He has had to live without the knowledge of his own true flesh and blood the longest."  
  
"Sounds reasonable. What can you tell me about him?"  
  
"Well, he would be 35 now. He had my hazel eyes." Lydia stopped and thought carefully about what she said. She had set her mug of coffee on the table and her hands were lying gracefully on her lap. Everything about the woman was graceful. She reminded Sara of one of those old proper English ladies in old movies where the people all used big words to communicate. Lydia finally started up again.  
  
"God told me my eldest would be a knight. His job was to protect the people of the present. He would be an extraordinary warrior, by passing any other man on earth. He also told me to worry for him, for he would sacrifice himself for another before his destiny is complete. That's all I know."  
  
Sara sat back, taking in all the details. 'Okay' she thought to herself. 'The man's 35, born on April 21, has Lydia's hazel eyes' She glanced at Lydia, who was staring out the window. Lydia quickly glanced her way, and then back to the window. As their eyes met, Sara noticed something familiar about them. Like she had seen them somewhere before. Or on someone. Her mind instantly clicked on something and she went through the rest of her thoughts.  
  
'An excellent warrior, superhuman fighting abilities, would sacrifice his life for another person. No! She can't mean..' Her line of thoughts was cut short by Lydia's loud words.  
  
"My God, Sara! There is a man dressed in black out on your fire escape watching you!" 


	6. Chapter Six: The First Child

Eli: Here it is. The wondrous truth. Enjoy! And vbkm, who do you think the children are?  
  
  
  
Sara turned to Lydia and smirked. "Don't worry. It's just my neighborhood friendly stalker. Could you excuse me for a second?"  
  
Sara smirked as she heard Lydia say. "Stalker? My Lord oh God, what day and age are we in when every pretty girl has a stalker? Whatever happened to courting? Back in my day..."  
  
Sara slipped the window open. "Hey Nottingham! Can I talk to you??  
  
"Of course, Sara." Ian answered smoothly, holding back his sudden desire to add the word lady to her name.  
  
"Did Irons adopt you?"  
  
The question caught him by surprise. He definitely was not expecting that. Maybe on how her newest case could be solved with the witchblade, or maybe that she had seen the girl, but personal questions about him? He had to be dreaming.  
  
He blinked his eyes and titled his head. "Sara, could you please repeat that?"  
  
"Did Irons adopt you?"  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why you wish to know?"  
  
"Well, you already asked, so I guess not. I need some answers and I need them now."  
  
"Yes, I was adopted, if that is what you call it. The servants say he got me when I was less than a year old." Sara nodded to the reply and gestured with her hand for him to come in. He was hesitant.  
  
"Oh come on, Ian! I promise not to bite!" He didn't need another comment. He entered her apartment quietly. Lydia stared at him.  
  
"My gracious, child! What are you doing inviting a stalker inside your home? That's encouragement. They don't leave when you do that, though now that I have a better look at him, I can see why you would encourage it." Lydia smirked as she swore she saw blush reach his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, forget the stalker comment. Lydia, this is Ian Nottingham. Nottingham, this is Lydia Carver." Ian reached forward to take her hand. The second there flesh touched, they were both bombarded with a vision.  
  
~"Damien, he's beautiful! He's our son!"  
  
"I don't care. I already told you, no kids! Now either you get rid of him or I'll gut him!"  
  
A young Lydia handed the infant to a nun.  
  
"I promise he will be well taken care of."  
  
Damien shoving Lydia away.  
  
"My boy, my baby boy!"~  
  
Ian let go of her hand and stared down at Lydia. Black hair, hazel eyes. It was possible.  
  
Lydia had tears in her eyes. She began sobbing hysterically. She reached out to him. He didn't move as she moved closer to him, studying him. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"My boy."  
  
Those were the only words she could get out. Lydia's heart felt as if it would happily burst in two. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that her son was standing in front of her, apparently alive and well.  
  
Ian was stunned, mystified. This woman's emotions were powerful, over whelming. And he hadn't said one word to her yet. But one look at her, into her eyes was enough. She had to be her!  
  
Sara watched as the connection passed between them. The witchblade lay silent, letting a moment pass untouched by all others. Lydia was trying her best to hold back tears, but failed. Not that Ian or Sara expected her to.  
  
Ian soon realized that they were just standing there. He felt the need to do something, anything. So he slowly wrapped his arms lovingly around Lydia and hugged her.  
  
She sighed happily and repeated her statement. "My boy."  
  
It was a true Kodiac moment. 


	7. Chapter Seven: For Crying Out Loud

Eli: The story goes on. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Less than 50% of all children give up are ever reunited with their natural parents. From that group, 75% of the ones searching are the children, not the parents.  
  
When Sara saw Lydia reunite with one of her children, it was heartbreaking. The feeling was mutual in the room. All fears were forgotten and hope reigned. No one was worried for the future at this moment.  
  
Except for Ian.  
  
He secretly tensed up through all of this. It was a timeless tradition that mothers wish to know all that was going on in your life, and most complied. But that was because they didn't have something to hide. He did.  
  
He couldn't share his history with her, no matter how much she begged. How does one tell their mother that they kill for a living? That because she had given him up, he had been abused his entire lifetime. And that he wasn't of the normal world. No, never! It must be kept a secret.  
  
Ian was smart in thinking this. Soon, Lydia had him sitting down in Sara's kitchen. Sara chose to stand and watch.  
  
"Now, tell me about yourself, my son." She asked joyfully. Ian just remained silent, carefully thinking over what to say. Lydia grew impatient. "Well, I can certainly see that your a bit shy."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ian started. "But you must understand, there are things I can not tell you. Not because I don't trust you, but because I fear you misunderstand them." Lydia nodded.  
  
"Like why you were on the good Detectives fire escape?"  
  
That was a bit embarassing. Ian held it back and just went with it. "Yes, but be assured there is a good reason."  
  
"Oh, I know. No son of mine would ever grow to be a pervert, peeping Tom, or whatever they call those types of men these days. Besides, if you were, Sara would have kicked your behind six ways to Sunday. She is a very powerful young woman."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, which did not go unoticed by Lydia. "What?"  
  
"There is at least one thing I can say, mother." The mother felt weird on his tongue. He lived a whole lifetime without saying it. After he got over the awkward feeling, he continued on. "I am highly trained, both physically and mentally."  
  
Lydia smiled. "I expected as much.After all, you ARE the protector." Ian looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have always known."  
  
"Then someone has informed you of my destiny?"  
  
"What is your destiny, Ian?"  
  
"To protect the wielder of the witchblade." Lydia shook her head.  
  
"That is not your destiny. It may be what you are trained for, but it is not what you are meant to do." Ian was now utterly confused. Lydia actually thought it was kind of funny making him shocked. "Ian, do you believe in God?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Nothing has ever given me a reason to."  
  
"You're alive aren't you?"  
  
"That depends...." He stopped a moment to think. "On what you consider living." He quietly lowered his head to avoid her gaze. She had no clue what he could mean, but she clearly saw that whatever it was, it brought him great pain. She took his hand, trying to be comforting. She didn't intend for her Lord the savior to give her a taste of exactly what her son went through.  
  
Pain, imense pain. To Lydia's horror, that was what Ian's history was. A man with an iron clad heart. Not a surrogate parent, but a master over him. One who told him he was created, that he was a freak. A man who hated everything and took that out on her son. That angered her extremely. This man had hurt HER child. How dare he even considered himself worthy to do such a thing, to the child, to the teenager, to the man Ian was now.  
  
She had dreamed of how her children's lifes must be. Beautiful presents on Christmas and birthdays. Learning to ride a two wheeler bike. Being scared of the monsters in the bed while a gentle voice soothed them to sleep. She never, not once, had ever fathomed that one of them could be placed somewhere where gifts were not acceptable. That there were no bikes, no play things. All of his "toys" were mass weapons of desturction. And fear was not allowed. He screamed, cried, all to vain. No one had cared, no one had been there to care.  
  
Ian's history was dipped in blood. It was a freak show of one gruesome, inhuman act after another. It was no wonder he didn't believe in God, he really didn't have a reson to. What person would after a childhood like that, if you could consider that a childhood.  
  
All this had happened in a mere second. One tear trailed down the side of her face as she opened her eyes. Sara and Ian were both a bit taken back by her actions.  
  
"Mother?" She looked at him, and then down. She let go of his hand and got up. She paced the room shaking her head. Ian tried to get her to calm down, but it was in vain. Finally, she looked over to him and stammered out  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ian. I.... I.... didn't know.... They told me....at the conevent... that you would be provided for....... Oh, God...... I sweat to you if.... if.... I had known.... I would have run.... run, despite what God said..... Oh, I'm so..... just so sorry." She hung her head. "I saw what he did to you........ I will kill him. I will kill him with my bare hands!"  
  
"He is already dead, mother. Surely you saw that as well." He answered to her, almost in a whisper. "Along with what I am."  
  
"Yes," She said softly. He was about to look away when she held his gaze. "But that wasn't you. It was what he forced you to do. What he taught you was right. You know now that it wasn't. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a good person." He didn't believe her and turned from her, so she persisted.  
  
"You are." He actually scoffed at her reply.  
  
"Yeah, despite the blood on my hands? Did you see everything? do you have any idea how many people there are?" He smirked in pain as he headed toward the door. "If not, then I beg Sara to tell you. I know she would love to tell you of my misdoings. He left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Lydia stood shivering from pain and great sadness. Sara couldn't even begin to know what pain she now harbored. She immediately followed Ian out.  
  
"Hey Nottingham! Get your ass back here!" She demanded. He halted and slowly turned around to face her. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Now is not the time to bitch at me, Sara."  
  
"How can you smile at this moment? And don't give me bullshit about how death gets you sprung." He sighed bitterly at the comment.  
  
"Sara, please get to your point." She glared up at him.  
  
"Your mother has been busting her ass for years worrying about you. Not to mention that she gave you up to save your pathetic existance. And now that she's found you, and has already said she doesn't care about the past, you totally discard her like that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Sara, it is none of your concern. Leave it."  
  
"Fuck you! Can't you see how much being seperated from you killed her?! You think you're the only person that suffered? She didn't even know if you were still alive! I understand that Irons must have put you through hell, and I sympathize. But if you blame it on your mother, then I hope to God, or to whoever, that you suffer in your own hell. Now, get your ass back in my apartment and talk to her. Do you hear me?"  
  
He hadn't thought of it that way before. He was now shamed at his own anger. He nodded and walked past her back to her door. As he passed her he softly said. "Thank you."  
  
She stood there a moment, not moving, but thinking about what had happened. Finally, to an empty halway, she muttered out "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
They had her chained up. The mantacles were imbedded into the wall above her head. She had to stand. But now she was limply fallen over. Her wrists were raw from having to hold her weight.  
  
He hadn't come. She had wished him to, she had felt that he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't believe she was real. It was easier for him to believe that then to have to play Batman. She didn't blame him. She wasn't angry at him. That took energy she didn't have. And he was her last hope.  
  
Or at least she had thought, but she was wrong.  
  
There was another. She didn't sense him, but he sure as hell knew her. He saw, along with Ian, what she went through. Her pain, her hopelessness, her fear. He felt it all, too.  
  
God, the dreams were heart breaking, terrible. He tried describing them to his girlfriend, but he couldn't put it into words.  
  
Now, here he was again. Seeing her, wishing he could do something. He felt connected with her. What was it that made her somewhat........ familiar?  
  
His girlfriend woke him up.  
  
"Baby, you were shaking again. Is it the dreams?" He nodded. He and Hestia were both sitting up. She put her head on his shoulder and he slipped an arm around her.  
  
"Can you tell me about it?" He shook his head no. She nodded. "If you want to you can. I will help. I want to help. You know that, right." He smiled.  
  
"Of course, Tia. I know." He shook his head and laughed at himself. "This is the point where you call me a freak and never speak to me again."  
  
"That only happens if you don't love th person. All of the person." She smirked before adding "Even if they ARE a freak." He sighed and nuzzled her neck. She laughed softly.  
  
"Well, I may be a freak, but I'm YOUR freak. As much as you are mine." She nodded and tilted her head. "Am I a freak as well?" He shook his head again and put his other arm around her waist and held her. Almost like she was a child and he a storyteller.  
  
"You, my love, are a goddess." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop, the cheesiness is giving me acne."  
  
"No, really. The goddess, Hestia, was the goddess of hearth and religon."  
  
"Are you just saying that because I always try to drag you to church with me?" He tapped her lips to bade her to be quiet. Then he continued.  
  
" She made sure that all the gods recieved the proper honor. She once sat with the major gods on the twelve thrones, but gave it up out of the goodness of her heart for her nephew Dionysus. Mortals loved her and it was proclaimed that all sacred fires were her throne."  
  
Hestia smiled at the compliment. "Well, your just brilliant, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I just know a few things about mythology." Hestia shook her head.  
  
"Na, you are brilliant." She yawned. "And I'm tired."  
  
"Sorry I woke you."  
  
"You can't help it. Think you can sleep now?"  
  
"With you here? Of course." Hestia smiled again. she turned off the lights in their room as he pulled the covers up around them. They snuggled perfectly together and whispered drowsy good nights.  
  
"Good night, Hestia." He said into her hair. She shut her eyes and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Good night, Gabriel." 


	8. Chapter Eight: Another Way of Use

Eli: Here's the next bit. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
It is a scientific fact that all men, especially lethal assassins, have trouble apologizing for anything. But Ian had to ignore what little he had of pride and beg for forgiveness. He was grateful in the least that Sara had decided to occupy the next room over.  
  
"I am extremely sorry for what I said."  
  
"And you should be! Why, you would never have said such things to me if I HAD raised you. What did that man bother teaching you that was more important than manners?"  
  
"Many things." He replied quietly. "Many we shouldn't discuss."  
  
"But there is much that we need to discuss." Lydia sat down in a chair. When Ian didn't immediately sit down as well, she pulled him into a seat. "My lord almighty, you are an antisocial one." Ian, embarrassed by the phrase, looked down. Lydia just smirked. "Don't worry. I'm shamed to say that came from me. I seem alright now, but in my day if people came to the house, I would run and hide under my bed."  
  
Lydia laughed at the memory and succeeded in getting him to look up. "So, what do you do for work?"  
  
The question was harder to answer than Lydia would ever dream. He decided to not give his mother a heart attack. "I was a body guard to the man who adopted me."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"Kenneth Irons."  
  
"Good lord!" Lydia said, as her eyes grew wide. "Irons? That billionaire?"  
  
Ian nodded. He was used to these kinds of reactions. Lydia smirked in disbelief. "So, adopted son of a billionaire. The women must love you. Especially with you looking like you do, just like your grandfather. Ah, all the girls wanted ...." She stopped when he noticed he had put his head down again. She must have struck a nerve with the women line.  
  
She sighed. "Ian Nottingham, raise your head this instant!" He obeyed quickly and was a bit startled to get reprimanded. Lydia relished the feeling and smiled. "I guess that can count for all the yelling's I missed out on. Stop doing that. It makes you appear like a slave with no pride. And no son of mind would dare declare himself free of pride. Sos how some dignity, for your mother's sake."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"There's a good boy. Now, back to the women." Ian sighed at the topic. Lydia of course noticed. "What? Every mother wants to hear about whom her son likes. It's not like your gay and can't say it in front of my old ears." Lydia paused for a moment and looked at him questionably. "You aren't gay, right?"  
  
At this, Ian didn't even try to restrain the smile and the laugh that followed. "No, mother. I'm not in anyway attracted to men. You have no need to worry about that, ever."  
  
"Good. If you were, your father would be rolling in his shallow grave."  
  
"My father... Is dead?"  
  
"Yes, sorry dear. But please don't concern yourself. It is HIS fault I didn't raise you. HIS will that you had to go." She quickly changed the subject. "Now, answer my questions about your loves. Do you have a girlfriend? A wife even?"  
  
"No to both."  
  
"Have you ever been married? These days people are married one day, and divorced the next."  
  
"Again, no."  
  
"Well, give me something. I was wondering about your relationship with our lovely detective. Are you two involved?"  
  
"No." This reply was different from the others. It sounded pitiful, almost depressing with a whole side of yearning mixed in. Her son definitely had a thing for the pretty detective that wielded the witchblade. Ian was glancing at Sara in the other room. The way his eyes were intent on her and her alone.  
  
'Most definitely, my son is in love with that Sara.' Lydia thought to herself. She made her voice lower. "Ian, does she know?"  
  
His attention turned back to his mother. He knew what she meant. He should have figured she would notice it. Everyone seemed to notice it except Sara herself. He shook his head. "And I don't mean to, either."  
  
"Why not? She's a fool to say no to someone like you. The result should be quite rewarding."  
  
"There are aspects you do not know about." Lydia shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that the longer you wait, the harder it will get." Ian almost lowered his head, but stopped himself. Lydia sighed. "Alright, I'll lay off for a bit. There is something else I have been meaning to speak to you about."  
  
He met her eyes to show she had his total attention. "Ian, what is your destiny?"  
  
"To protect the wielder of the witchblade. I have trained my whole life to do so."  
  
Lydia thought out carefully how to proceed. This would be much harder than she thought. "What if I told you that it wasn't?" He looked very confused and was about to say something when she held up a hand to silence him. "What if I told you that I was told you were born to do more than that. That you were born to save people?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it."  
  
"Then try to keep an open mind, for that is exactly what we have here. Son, you were meant for more than just dedicating your life to a woman..."  
  
"The woman, mother." She put her hand up to silence him again.  
  
"Don't interrupt your mother, dear. God told me you were being born into the service of a warrior. That's why he gave you to Irons. He knew he would train you, though he did not go about it the right way." Ian simply stared at her. "Ian, don't look upon me as if I was insane. This is all true!"  
  
"And you know it, don't you? You've felt out of place your whole life. Even now that you are doing your duty by serving what you believe to be your destiny, it doesn't quite fit, does it?"  
  
He felt he should have flipped out by now. He had never, NEVER, said anything to anyone about that. It was true. Even when he protected Sara, he still felt that it wasn't enough. Was his mother, right? And God? When had God ever been there for him? And why purposely put him in Irons service? Were there not many more people who could have trained him just as well? What kind of omnipotent being would do that? There was no God.  
  
"I know my destiny, and I fulfill it. Nothing can change that."  
  
"If that was true, you wouldn't feel so restless and empty. Ian," She tilted her head and made sure he was looking at her and not the floor. "Don't be scared of the unknown. And don't be prejudice because of what has happened to you. Everything is connected. God gave you no justice because you ARE his justice. To help those who were as helpless as you were. Don't you think you have enough heart to help them? Do you understand what you are to do?"  
  
He considered the options. Without God, he had been abused, alone, and scorned. With God, he had his mother and possibly a solution to the dreams of that girl. He could be her justice. Everyone fears the unknown, but only the brave venture into it.  
  
"I understand perfectly." Lydia smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
Eli: more to come. Sorry for all the Gabe fans reading. He'll be in the next chapter for sure. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Search Continues

Eli: Okay, i'm back with the story. Sorry it took so long. Finals are coming up.  
  
  
  
Sara cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked up at her from the table.  
  
"I think we should start searching for you other kids, Lydia."  
  
"Other kids?" Ian mused out loud, partially confused. He had not heard that there were others.  
  
"Your siblings, Ian." She said, smiling warmly at his expression. She turned back to Sara. "Yes, Sara. I believe you are right. Let us continue the search."  
  
Lydia took a deep breath before continuing. "My second child was also a boy. He would be twenty-five. He had beautiful blue eyes. I guess he takes after his father. He was suppose to be a healer, an angel of sorts. He has these extraordinary abilities, but he will never be able to use them till we find him. Is this enough?"  
  
"Well, it's a start. Let me call my friend Gabe. He could probably be able to find your son quicker than the witchblade."  
  
She picked up the nearby phone and dialed up his number. She heard someone pick it up and shuffle around a minute before answering.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gabe?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered. He sounded tired.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You sound exhausted."  
  
"Busy night."  
  
"Hey, could you come by? I need you to find this man for me. Bring your lab top."  
  
"All right. I'll be by in an hour or so."  
  
"Great, thanks. I owe you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Gabriel hung up the phone and groaned. Hestia looked over at him curiously.  
  
"And who was that?"  
  
"My friend, Sara. She needs help on something."  
  
"Well," Tia started as she hugged him from behind, "Your just gonna have to call her back and tell her you have a previous arrangement." She said dreamily.  
  
"Sorry, Tia. Can't. But I swear upon the Lord almighty I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Promise?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Promise times infnity." He said as he pulled on his shirt. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-Mean while-  
  
"Gabe's coming over."  
  
"I hope you young friend can help."  
  
"I'm sure he can, Lydia. But you," She pointed to Ian, "Better play nice, or you'll be singing soprano. Don't you dare pull any of that bull you did last time you were around him."  
  
Ian looked perfectly innocent. "I would never."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh." Sara said as she raised her eye brow. "Just don't kill him."  
  
"As you wish, Sara."  
  
"All right. I'm taking a shower. Open the door for Gabriel when he gets here." Satisfied, she walked into her bed room and shut the door.  
  
Lydia turned to Ian. "You've tried to kill this boy before?"  
  
"No, mother. I was just........ Telling him things of importance in a very physical manner." Lydia gigled at the comment.  
  
"Sugar coat those words all you like, Ian. But it still means you hurt the poor kid."  
  
Ian just shrugged. Lydia sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't bully like that, and you know it. When that kid gets here, you better listen to what Sara said, or else she has my full premission to do to you what she likes in any way she likes. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, mother." He mumbled before suddenly getting interested in what was in the other room. Lydia gigled again.  
  
'This should be entertaining.' 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Startling Resemblence

Eli: Okay, here's a bit. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Lydia shifted around nervously in her seat. She was anxious to fine her second son. Hell, she was anxious to find the other child as well, but they were taking this one child at a time.  
  
Ian was just as nervous. Who wouldn't be? He had lived his life with no one but Irons to call family, if you could even call him that. And now he had not only a parent, but siblings as well. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
No one had really spoken since Ian's scolding about being nice to Gabriel. Ian had been up all night, and the lack of activity activated a part of him that wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and unconsciously started to doze off.  
  
~ "Get the fuck away from me!" He didn't, he didn't even try. Nor was he going to. She was able to move one hand from his grasp, which she used to scratch at his face. She didn't stop with just one slash; she kept at it till her hand was covered in his blood.  
  
"Bitch!" He threw her against the wall. He wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. He pulled a gun out from his side and aimed it at her. "If you don't plat nice with me, I'm a gonna blow your fucking head off! You understand me?"  
  
This one was smaller than the others, and quicker to get angry. She could use this against him. She shrugged and nodded. The man smiled and put the gun away. "Now dats what I'm talkin' bout."  
  
She cleverly smiled a bit and motioned for her to come over. He came up to her and pressed her against the wall. He stuck his tongue down her throat and he tried to pull her panties down at the same time.  
  
She wasted no time. She slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled the gun out. As he was busy fiddling with her panties, she used the gun to hit the side of his head and to knock him out.  
  
He collapsed against her. She moved and let him fall to the ground. She could hear the rats scatter where he fell. She looked around briefly for the rest of her clothes. Anything was better than walking around in her panties. She found her skirt and pulled it on, along with one of her thin tank tops.  
  
She quietly went over to the door and pushed it open. It looked like the others were out. The place was quiet and the windows were covered. But she could still tell it was morning, or at least in the afternoon.  
  
She walked out of the room and started to make for the door. She had felt drained earlier, but now that she could escape, she was sprinting toward the exit.  
  
God, she was so close. But then she felt someone grab her hair.  
  
"Not so fast, Cherie. You still have some use left in you."  
  
She attempted to get away, but he also grabbed her wrist. She kicked and screamed. She tried to turn to knee him, but he shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Fucker, let me go! Get some other bitch!"  
  
"Ah. Soon enough, soon enough. But right now, I feel....... You need to prove your right to live." He began to tear her clothes off. She kept right on struggling. Even when her tore through her clothes and had her turn around.  
  
"Off me! God damn it, get the fuck off me, you bastard!" He didn't listen. All he did was continue. When he entered her, she went into an all out scream. ~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nottingham! You awake?" He jolted up and opened his eyes. Sara and Lydia looked amused. He straightened up and tried not to look tired. Sara cleared her throat.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to try to use the witchblade to locate your brother." Sara sat down across from Lydia. "Give me your hands, Lydia. Maybe the witchblade will give me a vision of where he is."  
  
Lydia nodded and complied. Sara was just about ready to take her hands, when the door bell rang.  
  
"It's Gabe. I'll be right back." Sara got up to answer the door. Gabe looked half asleep and was leaning against the door.  
  
"It's called sleep, Gabe. Ever heard of it?" Sara said as she smirked at him. He groaned and walked in.  
  
"Hi chief."  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" Now it was his turn to smirk.  
  
"The last time Tia didn't come over?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"New girlfriend."  
  
"Ah, I see. Bit too wild for you?"  
  
"You have no idea." They walked into the kitchen. Gabriel and Ian glared at each other. Sara nudged him and whispered "Play nice."  
  
Lydia had been turned away getting more coffee. She turned back around to face Sara.  
  
"So this is you're........"  
  
That was as far as she got. She dropped the mug and backed away. "Oh God!"  
  
Ian was now deeply concerned and was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Mother? What is it?" He called out to her as he pulled on her arm.  
  
Lydia pointed at Gabriel. "Damien, good God, its Damien." And she fainted. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Second Child

Eli: Hello, finally more story! Everyone say thanks to Mirage for making me continue, since I was ready to throw the towel in for many reasons. One being too many stories all at once. Another that it seemed no one else was reading this. (That's the importance of leaving reviews. Hint, hint. ;) Earth dragon, I hope that explained it. And this is my least popular story, according to the reviews, so I figured, why bother? Anyway, I finished another story, so this one can be written again. So sorry for making you wait. Here's the next chapter enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Gabriel was pretty much ready to walk back up and walk back out the door. He was not use to old ladies screaming bloody murder that he looked like someone named "Damian" and fainting because of it. At least he hoped she had fainted. He would hate being arrested for simply walking into a room and making a little old lady die of a heart attack.  
  
He watched as Ian caught her before she hit the ground. He ran a hand shakily through his hair. "Um, is she okay?" He asked nervously. Ian looked over at him silently and nodded. Gabriel sighed and turned to Sara. "So, mind telling me what she fainted over? Was it my outfit or...?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, trying to put all the little pieces together. She helped Ian get Lydia to the couch, he mind racing the entire time. 'What could have sent her into such a shock? What was it that she called him? Damien! She called him Damien. That was her husband.' The witchblade glowed lightly and heated up on her wrist as the whole thing came into the light. 'But if Gabriel looks so much like Damien, that means he is.... That means he is the second child!' Sara looked over at Gabriel, eyes wide.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, all the confusion making him upset. "Geez, will you guys tell me what the hell is going? Why all the looks and people fainting? Do I suddenly have horns and a tail? C'mon, at least tell me enough so that I can nod and be shocked like the rest of the peanut gallery." He told them angrily.  
  
Sara took a deep breath and wondered what she should say. Well, she decided she had to make sure first, get all the facts correct. "Gabriel, were you adopted?" She asked, bluntly.  
  
Gabriel openly flinched at the question, a dead give away that he had been. He looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I found a good home. People who got me died though." He admitted sadly. He never liked talking about his foster parents, not even to Tia.  
  
Sara nodded her head. Blue eyes, twenty-five, adopted. All he needed was the date. She hoped Nottingham was catching on. Maybe it would be better if he explained it. Because if this was true, that didn't just make Lydia his mother. It made Ian his....... "Um, Gabe, what's your birth date?" She asked, trying not to jump to conclusions just yet. It could all still be just coincidence, right? Not everything had to be connected.  
  
"Though I don't know what you are getting at, it's April 21, 1975. Why the interrogation?" He looked at Sara, who was biting her lip. He knew it must not be good. "Sara, don't delay the news, tell me what is going on." He told her.  
  
Just then, Lydia began to come to. Her eyes fluttered open and she moved till she was sitting straight up. She mumbled something like that she had seen a ghost. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at the 'Apparition'. "Damien." She said clearly as he body moved back into the couch.  
  
"No, Lydia. It's not him. This is my friend, Gabriel Bowman. The one who is suppose to help us find your son?" Sara corrected. 'Though I guess we didn't do much research to find him.' Sara thought. Lydia squinted her eyes and looked at the young man.  
  
Gabriel watched her as the older woman known as Lydia slowly walked towards him. This Damien must have been a pretty screwed up guy if this woman had fear of him. He could see she feared him simply from a resemblance. Lydia soon stood right in front of him, not conscious of personal space. She studied him over. He noted the tears coming from her eyes as she nodded.  
  
Lydia turned her head to Sara, who nodded. "He has the birthdate." She said simply to her. Lydia nodded and turned back to Gabriel.  
  
"In a quarter's time ago, I had a child I was forced to give up. April 21, 1975. Beautiful babe with blue eyes like yours. One of three beautiful things torn from my very arms." She said sadly, trying not to let her voice crack. "Do you know what I speak of, boy?" She asked him.  
  
Gabriel looked at her, eye wide as he slowly realized what she was trying to tell. "No, wait five damn seconds, lady. You just met me and you want me to believe I'm you kid?" He asked her. This was too much. He knew he should have stayed with Tia. Damn him and his helpfulness.  
  
Lydia bit her lip. It would be hard for him to except. Unlike Ian, she figured Gabriel to have had a good home. Parents who loved him, and parents that he considered his. She wasn't sure if he had room in his heart for a mother who gave him up. A mother who abandoned him. Out of nervousness, she fingered the small cross she kept in her pocket that read the word 'Faith'. She had to remember that now, to keep faith in her son.  
  
And herself.  
  
"I know this is unbelievable, and I would not blame you if you walked right back out that door from me. But I feel it; I know it, in my heart. I have been searching your entire life for you; can I not have the courtesy to at least know if you are well?" She asked, each word coming from her heart, screaming for him to forgive her.  
  
This woman was serious. Not some crazy old lady who would scream such things at anyone. And his mother, foster or not, had taught him to respect his elders. He watched her smile as he nodded. Everyone deserved a chance, he decided.  
  
Lydia backed away from him and went over to Ian. She dragged him over against his will. He and Gabriel were about three feet from each other.  
  
"One family, one brother." She said happily, smiling as Ian and Gabriel had looks of total horror and hatred on their faces. This couldn't be true!  
  
"No fucking way!"  
  
"There is no possibility." They both stated at the same time. Lydia looked between them confused. She thought brothers knowing they were brothers for the first time would be delighted to meet each other, not look ready to loose their lunch.  
  
"What is wrong with the both of you? If you are both my children, of course that makes you...." Gabriel cut her off.  
  
"Don't finish that sentence. There is no way that he could EVER be related to me." Gabriel said, backing away.  
  
"I quite agree." Ian said coldly. He had a mother, why would he need a brother? This man who hated him just as much as Ian hated him. A possible traitor, selling out the wielder to the highest possible bidder. Thankfully with the death of Irons, he had one less person to worry about.  
  
"Then I have no reason to stay." Gabriel remarked as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. No mother, wielder, or god could have stopped him this time.  
  
"Well, "Lydia replied softly as she began to cry. "That didn't go so well." 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Plans

Gabriel slammed the door behind him as he walked into the apartment. Why had he ever gotten involved with Sara? Why hadn't he taken the hint that Nottingham had left him? He sub-consciously stroked his neck, remembering all too well the first time Mr. Dark and Deadly had approached him.  
  
He threw his jacket onto the couch, muttering under his breath. "Damn, damn, and double damn!"  
  
Hestia, who had been changing walked into the living room. The sight of Gabriel gave her a chill. She had known him for a while now, and she had never seen him like this. She didn't know weather to tell him to calm down or to just walk away back into the bedroom and let him take it out on her furniture. The later definitely looked to be the safer one.  
  
She shook her head. 'No, must do duty as girlfriend. And my mother would kill him if he broke the vase she gave me.' She thought to herself. She took a breath and steadied herself. "Gabriel?"  
  
He looked over at her and she could almost swear she saw red in his blue eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"What happened?" She asked carefully, praying that she could get him back into check. She would hate to have to knock out her boyfriend for trying to play punching bag.  
  
He hissed, though not at her but rather the situation, and scowled. "I am so glad I was adopted." He murmured to her. "I'm so glad that my jack ass parents never came back a year later and tried to take me back. Everything was so perfect. I never wanted to find them! I didn't care of there were other children like me! I had a home and I was happy. As I said, perfect!" He ranted out as he collapsed on the couch, emotionally drained for the day. His temper was cooling since he was taking some of his anger out. The scowl came off his face and was replaced by one that just screamed to give it sympathy. He turned to Hestia. "Why does life always have to fuck up on you?" He asked, despair and anger mingled together.  
  
Hestia's stomach turned on itself as she felt her knees trying to go to nothingness. She went over and sat down on the couch next to him. She took his hand, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Gabe, I hate to see you like this. I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what is going on. I know you are really, really upset, but you need to tell me what's happening." She bit her lip as she saw his body tense up to keep from hitting something. "Please?"  
  
He sighed as he tried to calm down. "I went over to my friend's place, Sara. Ya know, the Detective one? I know you know. Anyway, she had called me up because she needed for me to look something up for her. Something about the kid of this old woman. I get there, and this old woman starts screaming bloody murder and calling me by her dead husband's name. Whens he comes to, she tells me that I, me, that I am this son she has been looking for. So dear old mom begs me to forgive her and I feel like I should and was going to. Then......" He stopped as he turned his head from her and glared at the wall.  
  
She felt his hand squeeze hers even harder. She rubbed his palm with her thumb. "Gabriel, it's alright. Please finish, I want and need to know. C'mon, baby, finish the story." She told him softly.  
  
He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "She told me that since she is my biological mother that it makes Ian Nottingham my biological brother." He said quietly, hate and disdain seeping into every part of it.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and her jaw hung open. "Nottingham? Ain't he," She stopped when she heard herself speak the improper language of her earlier years. "I mean, isn't he the one that tried to choke you to death? The one you said was Irons son?" She asked, more shocked than she thought she would be.  
  
He nodded."I hate that guy!" He declared honestly. "I really do. He's just..... Evil, corrupt, dangerous, insane, to only mention a few." He shook his head. "I can't be related to him, Tia. I just can't." He was quiet then, all anger gone. She pulled him closer and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, baby. It's alright." She assured him. She really did hate to see him like this. It wasn't right that she didn't know how to make it all just go away so that she could make it better. Especially when it seemed he was able to do that sorta thing when she was feeling upset, angry, and the million other things that you went through in life.  
  
The two of them sat together, holding each other, for a long time. Both of them felt like they had just cried their eyes out, and perhaps during those minutes, they had cried and not noticed. Hestia had been thinking long and hard. She knew what he had said in the ranting wasn't true. He wanted his parents, biological or not, badly. His foster parents were nice, but they were dead. And every man, five to a hundred and five, needed their mother.  
  
"Gabriel?" She asked as she felt him look up from her neck.  
  
"Yeah?" He mumbled out.  
  
"I think you need to go back and deal with this." She knew he was about to argue so she put a hand up in advance to stop him. "Before you say a word, let me explain: This woman gave birth to you and gave you up. To the fact she was looking for you, I am guessing that it wasn't by choice. She has felt the guilt of abandonment for you entire life. She has worried over you, praying endlessly that you haven't died or that you're not sick or that you have enough food and that you were adopted to good people and so many other things. She wants her son, Gabriel, and I know you want your mother.  
  
I understand that you hate who she has declared to be your brother. I'm not too thrilled about that either. But think of it this way, do you think now he will still be the jack ass that he was to you before now that he knows who you are, what you are, to him? I know I am giving him too much goodness and such, but really think about it. Will you really separate yourself from your mother, your real mother, just because of some, what did you call him, sadistic stalker boy? That's giving him power over you he doesn't deserve.  
  
I know you don't want to face it or him, and probably not her. But if not now, when? Cause this isn't just gonna go away. If you go back now, I will go with you. Alright?" She asked, ready to give him as long as it took to reply.  
  
Gabriel thought about it seriously. 'She's right! Why give Nottingham the power to pull me away from my mother? And he sure as hell can't do anything to me anymore. I can't run, and I won't hide.' He looked over at her, waiting patiently for him to answer. 'Geez, can you say angel on earth? How did I get so lucky?' After these musings and a few more minutes, he sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, let's go back."  
  
~Mean while~  
  
He walked through the alley, studying it's every corner. He smirked and shook his head. This world was all too predictable. Walk, walk, walk, if only he didn't wish to be discovered. He wished humans had evolved enough to have a much better way of transportation without the help of another object. Lazy things they were, and as before, all too predictable.  
  
That's how he had known that when he had sent out his followers to take the girl, that it would work. That all he had to say was 'Have fun' when they asked what to do with her, and they would do things to her that would make the pope an atheist, if he wasn't already from lack of nocturnal activities. Oh yes, they were doing their jobs well. And tonight they would finish the job.  
  
He walked over to the right side of the alley and came up to a man, middle aged, bundled up and trying to just keep warm. He was muttering to himself in some inaudible tongue as he leaned against the wall to try and steady himself. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. Perfect.  
  
"Sir? Sir? I would say Mr. so and so, but I don't know your name. Don't bother telling me, we won't be acquainted for that long." He started, immediately getting the man's attention. "You probable had a good life once, no? A steady job, steady money, perhaps you even had a wife or girlfriend who was madly in love with you. But things are obviously not like that now, are they?" He held his hand out to silence the man when he tried to answer. "Shh, no need to answer, I already know.  
  
And I know you know who has done this to you. Yeah, him, the big guy. God. You swore your soul to him and look where he has put you! A once honest and clean man now sitting among city garbage, being treated like nothing better than garbage! Is that fair? Is that right?" The man shook his head in reply. He smiled. "I didn't think so."  
  
He stood to his full height and looked him straight in the eye. No insanity would stop him from getting through. "Sir, what would you say if I gave you a chance to take revenge? You know, settle the score with God? Would you take it?" He asked, luring him into his plan as a fisherman would a fish to his net. With curious eyes, the man nodded and mumbled something that sounded like acceptance.  
  
He took out a gun from inside his jacket and handed it to him. "There are three bullets in this gun. Two are for revenge, and the last for you to return to me before the night is through. There are two men on this earth that God loves above all else. They are his mortal knight and his mortal angel. The last bullet that you will not let fly is for the woman God loves best among us, the mortal muse. But she is not your problem, I have already taken care of her." He waved his hand and the man saw a series of pictures before his eyes. "These are them, angel and knight. You will find them through this vision, it will lead you and tell you where to take your revenge. I will come for you when it is time. Now," He said as he raised the man to his feet. "Be off with you. Enjoy your revenge before God can interfere again. Go!" The man took off like he had demons on his heels. Perhaps in a way, he did.  
  
He looked up into the sky, the eternal resting place of such a God. Smile turned into hateful smirk as he raised his hands to the sky.  
  
"I will have them. Just you wait." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Painful Discussion

The second child was lost. That was the only way Lydia could really think of it. Just as she had feared, he was in total denial about who he was and what he had to do. She hadn't even had enough time to tell him what he could do. She had feared that one or God forbid all would react like this. They were different from all others, even herself. Knight, Angel, or Muse, it mattered not. All of them would be, are, outcast.  
  
The first only believed because he had nothing else. But Gabriel...... He had had a normal life. His gifts weren't apparent and she doubted if he even knew he had gifts. What man with a normal life would leave it behind for one of what must sound like the insane ravings of a lonely, childless, old woman.  
  
But she had been so close! This is what got her the most. She was so close to opening his eyes. She knew he was ready to forgive, possibly to listen to her and to accept this truth. And then how horrifying was it to see the pure and ugly hatred between two men who were suppose to be brothers, and not only that, but examples of how brothers should act. It seemed the devil himself was in on their design, and he had made one hell of a hole on their plans.  
  
Ian was silent. Sara was going on and on about something or other. He just kept his head down and stayed quiet, like a child waiting for a lecture to be over. He should have listened to the wielder, she had told him to play nice. But it was the other one, HIM who had turned play into shove. He was suppose to be there to help locate the next child, not enter and be the next child.  
  
The one thing he did feel shame for, though, was making his mother cry. The full blame did not belong to him, but part of it was his fault. None of it belonged to her. How was she to know her sons hated each other? She had cried her eyes out enough nights.She didn't need this as well.  
  
Lydia looked over to the kitchen where Sara was scolding Ian. She walked over and held up her hand. "Sara, give it a rest. It is not your place to tell him when he is right or wrong. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions. But could you leave us for a moment, for I do wish to speak with him." Lydia said quietly to Sara's face. Sara shut her mouth and nodded, giving Ian a warning look as she left. Lydia smirked. "And that is your lady of choice?"  
  
Ian looked up and shrugged. "More or less." He replied, which was soon followed by a sigh. "But that is not what you want to discuss, mother." He added sadly.  
  
Lydia smiled a bit. He was a strong man for sure, but he had the most peculiar characteristics, some like that of young children. And the other...... Like it seemed that he had never chosen to be a warrior, he just was one. Odd. "Don't worry, I believe Sara has done all the scolding for me, though I wouldn't done that anyway." She said, getting something that resembled a smile out of him before going onto a more serious tone. "Ian, I do not know by what design that you and Gabriel hate each other. I don't know why But you are brothers, whether or not either of you like it. No amount of denial will ever change that. He will return here, I know it is in him to do so. And when he does, don't remember your hate. Instead, try to see past the man you hate to to see your brother." She told him quietly, without sharpness or scorn. Ian did his best not to scowl at the idea and turned away. "Follow my words, Ian, and you will have family." Was the last thing she said before she left him alone to decide what he wanted to do.  
  
-Later-  
  
Hestia and Gabriel walked down the hall leading to Sara's apartment, her hand in his. He was so glad she was with him this time. He doubted he could do this again without her. "We really doing this, Tia?" He asked, almost in complaint. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, not stop complaining before I floor your sorry ass." She told him in reply. She heard him laugh and smiled. This would be done and it would go well. She was very determined of it. Even if she had to tie and gag Gabriel and his brother hand and foot. This would get done.  
  
Hestia knocked on the door. Gabriel briefly started moving away, but she pulled him back. She clung to his arm and put her head on his shoulder. She heard him groan, knowing that he would not move if she did this to him. He loved it, and wouldn't move away to break the contact.  
  
Sara answered the door, nodding to Gabriel. "Back again?"  
  
He shrugged. "Gotta get this over with sometime." He said calmly. Sara nodded and looked at Hestia and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sara. You must be the girlfriend he mentioned earlier." She told her, extending her hand out.  
  
"Hello Sara. I'm Hestia, but everyone just calls me Tia." She said cheerfully as she shook her hand. Sara studied her briefly. Tia looked to be a mix of African and European and looked to be around twenty-five. She had long black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was about an inch or two shorter than Gabriel, but looked a bit bigger than him. They looked cute together, if not a bit odd.  
  
"C'mon in, your mom is in the Living room." She told them as she stepped aside. They walked in together. Sara shut the door behind them. Gabriel's hand tightened when his mother came into view.  
  
"Hello Gabriel." She said quietly. Ian moved back behind Lydia, protective and loving at the same time. Everything was quiet. They did not know how to begin. Or even if there was a right way to begin.  
  
~  
  
He could see them so clearly now. Waiting here in this tower of a staircase. The man was right, these men were special. He saw the power in them. He saw the power that the same God who had forgotten him gave to them. A special attention, a favorite child among bastards. Why did they get this, and not him? Why?!  
  
No one noticed him, though he made sound and they were silent. His vision became his own again. It was time. He pointed the gun at the first target and then the second. He returned to the first and fired, quickly moving and hitting the second target. He tucked the gun into his filthy shirt and ran down the stairs into the night, becoming a mad shadow.  
  
~  
  
The noise was loud and it broke the silence. The first, aimed at Ian, was caught in his hand before it connected with his side. It stung as it cooled in his palm, drawing attention from the second shot fired quickly after the first.  
  
He had aimed at Gabriel, but he did not know. He ran away too soon. He didn't get a chance to see that Tia had shifted closer when the first shot was fired. That the second shot hit her in Gabriel's stead. Her eyes went wide as she felt blood come from her wound. She started going limp at Gabriel's side. He was horrified to see his girlfriend begin to go weak. She was a strong woman, but here she was falling, dying, leaving.  
  
Forever. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Essense of an Angel

Gabriel caught her as her knees went out from under her. He went down on his own knees as she fell. He tried to keep her up, had her head resting on his arm as she lay perpendicular to him, her upper body resting on his knees. He tore off part of his own shirt to stop blood from coming from the bullet wound. His hands were stained with her blood.  
  
Hestia didn't know what had happened. Her mind raced as she tried to remember to breathe. It felt like all her blood was leaving her brain, making it hard for it to function properly. "Gabriel, what...... Happened?" She asked silently, trying not to stutter.  
  
"Shhhh." He told her. He didn't not want her to strain herself by talking. "Don't worry about what has happened. You're gonna be fine." He wished he sounded more reassuring. If his hands weren't covered in her blood, he would stroke her hair for comfort.  
  
Sara had her gun drawn and was looking out her now broken window, trying to spot the shooter. She wondered at why the witchblade had not alerted her to such a brutal act, that had taken place in her own home, no less. 'Maybe it was because the shooter wasn't here for me. He shot at Nottingham, and he tried to shoot Gabriel. He wants them dead, not me. Wish I could say it is a nice break from hell.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her phone and started dialing 9-1-1.  
  
Ian was also checking out the fire escape. Whoever had done this was good, but it seemed unprofessional for a trained assassin to run off and not make sure their prey was dead. And it would have been a better idea not to have been standing on the fire escape. The aim was perfect, but the actions following it were not.  
  
He looked over at the two young lovers. The wound in her was fatal. It had entered her lungs and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes, even possibly seconds before she would die. Her lungs were filling with her own dark liquid of life. Even now, blood began to stir in her throat as blood started to flow from her mouth in her desperate attempts to breathe.  
  
Gabriel wiped away at the trickle of blood she coughed up. She couldn't stop coughing. He didn't care if his hands had blood on them. He wiped at her face with his wrist. He thought her heard her trying to say his name. "Shhhh." He said again. "It will be alright, Tia. Shhh." He just wished the ambulance Sara was calling would hurry up.  
  
Lydia had been silent. She had been watching, not sure if her care and kindness would be wanted from him or his girlfriend at this time. Too move in too quickly would be too much of a risk. If she lost him again, he would not return. She was silently praying for the young woman who he obviously loved so much to live, as well as thanks that her other son was unharmed.  
  
'Tell him. Destiny. Tell him' The words echoed through her head, soft as breath. Another message, another sign from above. Must he really be exposed so soon? Was that the reason for this whole thing? 'Tell him.' It urged on. She nodded and did the sign of the cross, an ending to her prayer as well as her own sign of wishing for good luck.  
  
She kneeled down on the other side of Hestia, her knees almost her body. "Gabriel." She said quietly. He didn't respond nor did he look up. "Gabriel," She said again, this time more forcibly. She sighed when he continued not to pay any attention to her. She decided to go on. "You can save her." She saw a flash from his blue eyes. She had his attention now. "Before you were born, I was told you could heal the world. It is in you to do great things."  
  
Gabriel had looked up when she had said he could save her, half in disbelief, half in hope. He looked down again when she mentioned saving the world. What was doing great things worth if he could not save her? He wasn't meant for this whole hero thing.  
  
Lydia strived to make thin understand. "I know you are hesitant, but she is going to die. You CAN save her. All you have to do is believe. Believe Gabriel, if only for her sake." She saw his eyes wonder from Hestia, to her, to Ian, and back at Hestia. She knew what he was thinking, she knew what kept him holding it back. "Forget what bad you think believing will bring you. Think of the good, and think of her."  
  
He knew she was dying, and he knew he would do whatever it took to keep that from happening. He nodded in reply. Barely. "How do I save her?"  
  
Lydia raised his hands from Hestia body so that they lingered above the bloody hole. "Close you eyes and believe she will be healed. Believe in God, for in him anything is possible."  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes, not helping but to think how movie soap opera this all was. He cleared his head from these thoughts and thought only of Hestia being healed. He thanked God for giving him parents who attended church and for making sure he knew very well of who his creator was, though after so many years of being a man who knew so many myths, his religious side had slipped a little. 'Please heal,' He thought. 'Just please heal, Tia. I need you. Oh, God, please let this work.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Gabriel." Lydia said excitedly. Gabriel opened his eyes and moved his hands. He blinked once, twice. Her shirt was still blood soaked, but the hole through her shirt showed no signs of anything that had been shot at. Hestia stopped coughing up blood and seemed to be breathing normally again, the last of the blood in her mouth she wiped away.  
  
Sara turned around when the coughing stopped to see what was happening. She hoped Hestia hadn't choked to death on her own blood, or suffocated from lack of oxygen. She dropped the phone when she saw Hestia totally healed. "Hello? Are you still there?" Could be heard from the phone. Ian picked it up and hung it back up.  
  
Gabriel cautiously brushed his hand against the healed skin through the hole in Hestia's shirt. It wasn't even scarred. Her eyes were open, showing that she was clearly confused. She sat up, trying to figure out what had just happened. He marveled at how lucky they had been.  
  
"Wow." He said quietly.  
  
~  
  
She was knocked out on the ground. Sunlight was beginning to fade from the skies. The light showered her heavily bruised skin, black, blue, red, and purple from numerous times of what they considered 'fun'. He looked up as one of his partner's stumbled in, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice to see you have awaken." He replied sarcastically.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he saw her lying against the wall. "The bloody little tart stole my gun and knocked me out. Thought the lioness was starting to become a kitten." He replied, his English a cross between British and American.  
  
The other, the leader looked from him back at her. "The little one is more trouble than she is worth. She's gone too far now." He said angrily as he played with his butterfly knife, flipping it in and out. Quickly, deadly.  
  
His friend smirked. "You're not taking the piss, are you? You're serious now." The statement was answered by the butterfly knife landing besides his head, connecting with the wall with a powerful crack.  
  
"I am dead serious. She will not live to see the morning."  
  
~ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Shared Visions

Eli: Hi all! Now that school is done, it is time to get to my real work. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
He helped Tia stand up on her own two feet. She rubbed her forehead in pain. She didn't have a clue what the hell happened. She knew she had been shot, and that there had been major bleeding involved, but beyond that, everything seemed so blurry. She turned her head towards her boyfriend. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
Gabe looked at his hands and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure." He turned to Lydia for answers. She smiled slyly. 'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. He is grateful he could save his girlfriend, and he seems to like the idea of having power. This can definitely be used to its full advantage, not that I want to manipulate him into doing what he was born to do.'  
  
"Gabriel, if your brother has special abilities to serve his cause, don't you believe you would have powers to help serve you in yours?" She asked him. He thought for a moment, and then answered.  
  
"I guess, but you know, it would be a good time to tell me what this cause is." He told her. Lydia nodded and gestured for him to sit down.  
  
"I think you and your girlfriend should sit down first. She seems a bit tired from the blood lost." She told them. Gabriel looked at Hestia and nodded. They sat down on the couch as Lydia sat in the chair across from them.  
  
Mean while, Sara started cleaning up the mess that the gun men had made. She had grabbed a plastic bag and picked up the broken glass that had been her window. She was careless with a piece and cut herself. She dropped the glass with a hiss. Ian came over and offered to clean up the rest of it. Sara nodded and went over to the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I did just have a murder attempt made in my own apartment. I'm calling the precinct to have someone come over and try to figure out who just tried to off you and Gabriel." She told him as she started to dial.  
  
Ian stood up and grabbed her wrist. "That would not be a wise thing to do." Sara wrenched her arm away, angry that he was restraining her. "And why is that?"  
  
He tilted his head and looked at her seriously. "What would you tell the other Detectives when they came and found a broken window and a young woman in a blood stained shirt, but no bullets or bullet wounds. How would you explain that to them?" He asked her. She hadn't thought of that. She couldn't call this in without exposing Gabriel, and if this killer wanted Gabriel dead, exposing him would just make him an easier target and would make it harder if he needed to hide out for a while. Sara hung up her phone frustrated.  
  
"Then what am I suppose to do about this killer?" She asked him.  
  
"You do not need to worry about it. I will be taking care of it." He stated seriously. Sara scowled at him. "What?"  
  
"You? Why would I trust you to take care of a killer who wants to kill someone you hate?" She asked coldly. "Especially when your brand of justice will probably involve a dead body."  
  
"That someone is my blood relative. Emotion no longer matters. Now, it is a matter of honor to take this man out. This is my matter to tend to, whether you like it or not." He answered back, just as cold. He turned his back to her and went to finish taking care of the broken glass.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you do this." She mumbled out.  
  
"Try and stop me then." He answered back. Sara was taken back by his reply and was stunned into silence.  
  
Hestia and Gabriel waited patiently for Lydia to begin. She took a deep breath and prepared to explain what she knew. "Do you believe in god?" She asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"God has everything to do with this. We all have an obligation to serve him, to try and lead a good life, no matter what type of situation we find ourselves in. Since I was a child, I could hear the divine voice telling me of my posterity, three children who could help save so many souls before the world ends. Like a final revival of the spirit before judgment day.  
  
My first child is a knight. A protector of sorts. He would be faster, stronger, than most people. His own abilities to serve his needs, as I said before. But you, Gabriel, you were born with the likeness of an angel." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. She noticed Gabriel trying not to laugh. "I am quite serious, and you know it. You have just healed your girlfriend of a bullet wound, with no consequence to her but a small loss of blood." Hestia looked at Gabriel when she heard this. "Yes, Hestia, that is what happened. Gabriel healed you and kept you from death.  
  
Now, to answer your question, your cause is to heal. And not just to heal physically, but emotionally. You can heal the very soul of a person if you tried. And don't roll your eyes at this, because it is true. Don't tell me you never felt that you could help people. I know you have. I'm surprised you are not a doctor, or studying to be one."  
  
"Medical school likes its participants to have not dropped out of high school." Gabriel mumbled. Lydia nodded, hiding her shock and curving her disappointment. But she knew God would have given them such tribulations. No scolding would help and right now she needed to be understanding.  
  
"See, you do feel it. I am sorry that fate was against you, but now you have a chance to do what you wanted." She told him. Gabriel looked at her, not confused, but still not totally comprehending what she was telling him.  
  
"So, how am I supposed to know who to heal and when to heal them?" He asked her. She smiled.  
  
"You'll know. That's all I can tell you for now, give you a chance to take this all in." She answered. "Now, we have another matter to deal with. Ian," Lydia turned her head to call for him. "I hope you are done because you need to hear this as well." She told him.  
  
Ian nodded and stood against the wall to the side of Lydia. She sighed as he refused to sit down. "Now, the last part of this affects you both. There is a third child. You two both have another sibling. Th-" Gabriel cut her off with a sigh.  
  
"Another older brother? Is this the last one?" He asked her.  
  
Lydia smirked. "Not use to being a sibling? Don't worry, you'll like this one. To answer your questions, the answers are no and yes." She told him.  
  
"No and yes?" He asked confused. Her smirk got wider.  
  
"Yes, this is the last one, but no, this person is neither your brother or older than you." She answered, he nodded.  
  
"A younger sister?" Ian asked. Lydia nodded.  
  
"How bright you both are, though it does take a while. Ian, you seem eager to have a sister. I hope you don't spoil her once we find her. Anyway, your sister is much younger than both of you, she is only 15. She is unlike both of you. She is a.... Well, the only word that I can think of is muse, though it does not explain much."  
  
Just then, everything Lydia said was a blur as both Ian and Gabriel were taken in by visions.  
  
~ "Stop it! Get the fuck off me! Let go!" She screamed as she battled them the whole way back to the little room.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap. You won't be here for much longer." One of them said with a smear. The others laughed. She knew what that meant. It meant death. She started screaming as loud as she could, looking around wildly for an escape. She looked out the window at the street corner, reading the street names on the sign. If she escaped, how far away to the nearest precinct? She could lead them back here is she escaped, right? She needed to get away. If not now, then never.  
  
One of the men finally got tired of her fighting and used the back of his hand gun to knock her out. ~  
  
"Ian? Gabriel?" Lydia asked as they opened their eyes again. They looked at each other for a second, both realizing they saw the same thing.  
  
"They're going to kill her." Gabriel said quietly. Ian nodded and moved toward the door.  
  
"I know where she is. I'll get her out while there is still time." He replied to everybody, though it was meant for Gabriel. Lydia looked between them, trying to get all the pieces together. She knew who they meant by 'her'.  
  
Lydia got up and followed Ian to the door. "What will you do?" She asked.  
  
"What needs to be done. What they deserve." He answered coldly. Lydia did not like the sound of that. She made him wait by the door as she went up to Sara.  
  
"Go with him, Sara. Keep him from doing something foolish, especially in front of his sister." Sara was about to refuse when Lydia added "Please? For my sake?" She sighed and gave in. Seconds later, the door slammed shut from their departure. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bring You Hell

Eli: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. Mako-Chan wolf, Alaskantiger, ask and you shall receive. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Dark. It was so dark. She could hear them planning. They didn't have her tied up or chained to the wall anymore. She had no energy; she couldn't run even if she tried. She barely had any power to make herself sit up against the wall. She squirmed as she felt something warm and furry pass in between her back and the wall. She hated rats.  
  
The door was shut and she knew they had it bolted. She was a dead girl. She felt hot tears start to build up behind her eyes, but she refused to cry. It was a lost cause to cry now. She cursed the cowards who heard her misery and never came. They had to be inhuman, to see all that she went through and not do anything about it. She glared up at the ceiling, towards heaven. 'Serves me right for thinkin' prayin' can get me out.' She thought. It would take a miracle to get her out.  
  
And she didn't believe in miracles anymore.  
  
~  
  
Sara peered in through the window on the door. The ware house was currently occupied by five men. One was in the corner, sharpening a knife. Another was cleaning out a gun. He last three were all hovering over what looked like a map and seemed to be arguing. She checked herself, making sure her weapons were in place. The plan was insane. She didn't know why the hell she was following along with it. Probably because it involved getting someone out quickly and unharmed, and the plan did suit that. Or maybe it was because with the way he was acting now, she didn't feel like challenging him. Whatever it was, this was the plan and now she was going to stick to it.  
  
Ian was watching from a window on the side. He studied each man carefully. They all had weapons on them. The one cleaning out his gun was young, most definitely the youngest of the group. A bit on the short side, but he seemed sturdy. He was wiry and anxious for action. That made him ignorant and he would be the first one to shoot. He had to be the first target.  
  
He glared at the three men at the table. He knew why they were studying the map. They were scouting for a place to drop off her body. The one on the left was in his mid-thirties and had an automatic hand gun at his disposal. Ian noticed that he kept leaning onto the table with his left hand and that he tried to keep most of his weight on his right side. Something was wrong with his left side. He made a mental note of it as his eyes moved on.  
  
The man in the middle was the one making all the noise. He was fussing over this spot and that spot and wouldn't shut up. He was tall, built and obviously thought highly of himself. He had his shirt off, exposing several tattoo's, including one of a snake around either arm. He had two guns, one stuck in his pants, safety on, and one that he had lying out on the table, safety off.  
  
The one on the right was arguing with middle man. He had a southern accent and was shaved bald. He was the tallest of them all, but he was also gangly and not as built. He couldn't be more than thirty. The cigarette in his mouth dropped ashes onto the map as he pointed out some river that he said would be good place. Unlike the rest of his group, he carried a shot gun, which was currently residing over his shoulder and a switchblade in his back pocket.  
  
The last man in the room was silent. He obviously seemed to pull rank among them since everyone directed their attention to him if he so much as coughed. He was sharpening a switchblade and kept to himself. He was strong and he knew it. He wouldn't go down easy, but Ian knew for a fact that this man would go down.  
  
The young one finished cleaning out his gun and threw the rag over his shoulder. He got up from where he sat and turned on a CD player that was lying on top of a barrel. The music started blasting as Sara's part of the plan went into action. He watched as she pounded on the door, interrupting the arguing. The youngest one, as expected, aimed his gun at the door. They heard her fake pleas for help, saying her car broke down a block down. The owner of the shot gun looked over at their boss, and he nodded. He opened the door and let Sara walk in. She immediately grabbed their attentions as they were too busy staring at her 'assets' to really care what she wanted.  
  
~ I know what darkness means  
  
(and the void you learned from me)  
  
the isolation steams  
  
(So I think it wants to bleed) The echoes in my brain  
  
(All the things you said to me)  
  
You took my everything  
  
Now I'm coming for you! ~  
  
Ian glared at the youngest one as he got closer and demanded to know what they would get from helping her. The young one was way too close to her as he smirked and attempted to put a hand on her ass.  
  
That's when all hell broke loose.  
  
~ I won't back down  
  
I will not bow  
  
I've come to bring you hell  
  
I can't forget  
  
Things you did  
  
I've come to bring you hell ~  
  
In one motion, he jumped through the window, glass shattering everywhere. The men pulled out their weapons as they ducked their heads. They had already given him too much time. He landed on top of the youngest, giving him no time to fight back as his rib cage was crushed under the force. Bullets started flying at his direction. Sara pulled up her armor as he dashed toward one of the shooters, the middle man who couldn't keep quiet. Even now as Ian attacked him, he kept blurting nonsense out about how he would 'fuck him up'. Too fast for his eyes to see, Ian got behind him and twisted his right arm around so that he dropped one of his weapons. He went to shoot Ian with his remaining gun, when Ian grabbed his wrist and re- aimed it right before the loud mouth shot of his gun. Again, the motion was too quick for his eyes and instead of shooting Ian in the chest. He emptied out the remainder of his bullets into his groin.  
  
~The shadows that you see  
  
(In the places that you sleep)  
  
Are memories of me  
  
(Better pray your soul to keep)  
  
The truth behind your eyes  
  
(You know the thing you never see)  
  
Your darkest little lies  
  
I'm coming for you! ~  
  
After his bleeding body fell to the ground, Ian continued to dodge the bullets, which was easier to do now that he had only two guns firing off at him. He headed toward the other man with the automatic, getting himself in between the leader and the older gentleman. They were both smirking, thinking that they had him trapped, not knowing that they had been lead into a trap themselves.  
  
Ian dropped down fast on one arm to dodge the bullets and to do a kick sweep, taking out the older man's left leg. The leader saw what Ian was going to do and threw his switchblade down low to connect with his skull. Ian saw the motion take place as he was going down and after he took out the guy's leg, he used his arm to take himself off the floor and into a side flip before landing on his feet.  
  
With him not being in the middle of them, the switchblade flew into the older man's chest as the bullets from his gun went flying out at the leader, who dodged most, but got two hits to his shoulder and was pressed up against some crates from the force of them.  
  
~ I won't back down  
  
I will not bow  
  
I've come to bring you hell  
  
I can't forget  
  
Things you did  
  
I've come to bring you hell ~  
  
The last man standing was the southerner with the shot gun and the switchblade. As Ian faced him, he threw the switchblade at him, trying to catch him off guard. Ian was well aware that he had taken out the switchblade and was hoping that he would use it. As Ian caught it before it hit his skull, the southerner fired his shot gun. The shots were aimed at his chest and his body turned as they seemed to connect with him. The southerner smiled as he seemed to have taken him out. Ian faced him, hazel eyes gone cold, deprived of all emotion. The man's mouth dropped as he let the bullets from the shot gun fall to the floor.  
  
In a panic, the southerner dropped his weapon and started running toward the door like the coward he was. Ian threw the switchblade at the back of his skull. Hard. The impact from the hit to his skull was so great that it made the southerner's body do a flip in the air before landing face first onto the floor, killed by his own weapon.  
  
~All the scars that never heal  
  
All the wounds that will not seal  
  
I will not forget the day  
  
these memories never fall~  
  
The youngest one was dead from a broken rib cage, crushed lungs, and a splattered heart. The loud mouth had bled to death as he lay on the floor with a broken arm and a lower part of his anatomy blown off. The older man's leg had gone out and he had a switchblade in his heart. And the southerner had a switchblade in his skull.  
  
Only their leader was left.  
  
The leader had gotten up from the crates and came upon Ian just after he threw the switchblade. His arms were useless, so he went to plant an axe kick between Ian's neck and shoulder. He didn't know that his footsteps had been heard or that Ian knew he was coming at him. Without turning around, Ian caught the leader's foot over his shoulder before it could connect. He twisted it to the side as the bones broke from their sockets with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor groaning in pain.  
  
~ I won't back down  
  
I will not bow  
  
I've come to bring you hell  
  
I can't forget  
  
Things you did  
  
I've come to bring you hell~  
  
Ian turned to Sara, who had the witchblade turn back into a bracelet. He had told her not to fight, but she had not planned on listening to him. After she had dodged the first round of bullets and caught a glimpse of how deadly he could be, she couldn't tear herself from watching into attacking. She doubted anyone alive had ever seen anything like what she has just witnessed, and now she knew why, too.  
  
"You weren't joking when you said you didn't need any help." She told him as he approached her.  
  
"This is too serious to joke about." He replied coldly as he looked her over. She was unharmed, and that's all he needed to know. He leaned over the leader's body and tilted his head. "Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Fuck you, I don't know." He muttered out in between groans. Ian took his arm and started twisting it.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked again. The only response he got was a moan of pain. The sound of cracking soon echoed around the room. "Where is she?" He hissed at him.  
  
"In...... The..... Back!" He groaned out. Ian dropped his arm as he headed toward the door at the back. He motioned for Sara to follow him as they left the leader broken in agony on the floor. As they passed the CD player, Ian kicked the crate out from under it, silencing the music.  
  
Ian opened the door to reveal a room of darkness. He could hear the rats scampering around and a small whimper from something that had to be human. He felt against the side of the wall and hit a light switch. A lamp that was hanging from the ceiling went on, filling the middle of the room with light. A form could be seen against the wall, moving away from the light.  
  
He stepped into the room directly into the light so that she could see that he was not one of her captors. "I will not hurt you. Come." He told her, beckoning her to come forward. He saw her get up from the ground and slowly stand up against the wall. Shakingly, he saw her make her way towards him slowly. As she moved toward the light, he could make out some of her features.  
  
She was tall, not as tall as him but taller than Sara and possibly Gabriel as well. She was thin, extremely thin. She had been starved. She was dressed in her panties and a tank top, and was filthy. She moved fully under the light and he studied her details with interest. Her hair was long, black, and curled at the ends, and was a tangled mess that passed her shoulders. Her eyes showed she was curious, fearful, and relieved. She had one eye as blue as the ocean and one hazel brown eye that matched his.  
  
She was confused, disoriented. She reached out to him, as if to make sure he was real. Her hand grazed his cheek and information just seemed to flow between them. She pulled her hand back and stared at him in awe.  
  
"I-Ian?" She stuttered out, testing to see if the information she heard and saw was true.  
  
He nodded. "Thalia." He said quietly.  
  
Thalia smiled, not having heard anyone call her that in a long time. She started crying tears of relief as she totally broke down. He pulled her into his embrace as she mumbled incoherent thoughts into his shoulder. Her whole body was trembling as she let him hold her and comfort her. After a few minutes, she calmed down and he let her go. He took off his overcoat and put it around her. It was way too big for her, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Let's go." He told her and started leading her toward the door. She stopped when she saw Sara standing there. "It's all right. She is here to help." He assured her as he urged her to go on. Thalia nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Sara had watched their whole exchange and didn't want to even think of what had gone between them the moment before Thalia had broken down. The girl looked starved, beaten, and exhausted. Sara could barely believe this girl was suppose to be fifteen.  
  
The three of them began to leave the room. Thalia tried not to look at her now dead captors lying on the floor. She noticed the leader, the Cajun, still moving and didn't dare glance at him again.  
  
"Damn whore wasn't worth this. See what you've done to us? You're a fucking whore and no matter how far up they raise you, you will always be a fucking whore. Remember that bitch, remember that." He screamed at her. Thalia lowered her head in shame and bit her lip to keep tears from coming. She wasn't going to let him see her cry now.  
  
Ian glared at the man coldly before he turned to his sister and made her stop. He lifted her head up. "No shame." He told her. She nodded and gave him a half smile. He turned to Sara. "Please take my sister to your home." He told her quietly.  
  
"My home? She should be in a hospital! Lo-" She started to say when he cut her off.  
  
"Please do as I say. It will be easier than trying to explain how she got like this. Take her there, and I will be there later." He said as he watched Thalia move near Sara.  
  
Sara was about to interject something when she saw his cold glare and stopped herself from talking. She nodded and led Thalia out of the warehouse.  
  
Ian's attention went back to the man lying on the floor. This man had kidnapped, raped, beaten, starved, and had put his sister through a living hell. And now it was about time he went through the same. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Third Child

When the man awoke, he felt a terrible pain in his right arm, his shoulder, his legs, and had a terrible migraine. He could smell blood all around him. Were all his comrades dead? He couldn't hear any breathing besides his own. No, it couldn't be. They were trained, highly trained. They were secretive in their actions. How could this have happened?  
  
A man. Black, gothic, demonic, vengeful. He had found them, he and that woman. They had al thought her so hot. And she was. But look what she had brought with her. She was a decoy, a siren, calling to them for help only so that they could meet their deaths. Only one thing puzzled him: the others were dead, so why not him?  
  
"I am glad to see you have awoken." He heard loudly. He looked up into eyes as cold as a Siberian winter. His head was tilted to the side, and it felt like he was staring into his soul.  
  
"All..... My...... Men.....?" He asked quietly. It was hard to talk. When was the last time he had had a drink? Too long. Especially now, but he doubted he'd be given anything, not by this man.  
  
"They are all quite dead. They have been this whole time you been knocked out. Are you in pain?" He asked mockingly. "I hope so."  
  
The man looked up at Ian, pure hatred and pain in display. "Why.... Why...." He mumbled out, voice raspy and in desperate need of water.  
  
"Why are you still alive? Easy. Because you are, or were, the leader. You pull rank. You must have been the one that ordered her abduction. I just wanted to know, why her?" He said quietly.  
  
"She's..... A.... Whore....." He muttered out, only to receive a backhand across the face. His head flew to the side from the force and he felt blood flow down from his temple. 'Damn, the fucker must have a ring on.' He thought to himself.  
  
"That was not very polite. And you are quite mistaken about her. Thalia is a young woman who did what she felt she needed to do to survive. She had a name, you know, but you didn't care. I saw it. You took her from a bad situation to a worst one. Why?" He growled at him. The man looked back up and tilted his head.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Thalia liked it. Everything we did to her. She's a whore. That's why." He said clearly, accent thicker than usual.  
  
Ian glared down at him. "You don't even deserve to say her name." He hissed out. In a move faster than the man's eyes could see, he was swept out of the chair he was sitting in and pinned against the wall. He moaned in pain. It felt like his spine would break from such an impact.  
  
Ian looked over him and thought to himself. He studied certain areas of the man's body and finally nodded. "Pain for pain. I think that will suffice." He said quietly. He moved his hands from the man's shoulders to his throat. He held him there with one hand as he reached over and grabbed a thin, blunt, wooden board that was conveniently lying against the wall near them. He broke it in half and kept the shorter piece in hand. He raised the man's left, unbroken arm up with the back of his hand. Then faster than most people think possible, he used the same hand to impale the wooden stake through the man's wrist.  
  
The man bellowed out in pain. And he considered his company inhuman. Who, no, what was this guy?  
  
Ian was not quite finished yet. He did the same thing to the man's right arm, and then let the man hang from his wrists. He tilted his head and stared at the sight. A young man, Cajun, who acted like he was bred in the swamps of the south along with the alligators and all the filth of the Mississippi. He had more than a dozen broken bones, and would surely bleed to death within a matter or moments. But he wasn't quite sure he wad done. Ian did a final look done his body and nodded.  
  
"I believe my sister has been avenged, but by some miracle you survive this, I believe I will make sure that something like this will not happen again to any girl, at least not by you." Ian withdrew a switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open. He aimed at the man's head and then aimed down at his throat, then his heart, his stomach, and then even lower than that. He finally threw the dagger.  
  
Ian walked out as the man screamed out in the highest pitched, girlish voice his vocals allowed him to.  
  
-Mean while-  
  
'Insane' Gabriel thought as he went over all that had happened in his head. 'Totally insane.' The young girl he was watching over barely stirred in her deep sleep. He had been in total shock when Sara had come to the door with this girl slung in her arms. The poor thing had passed out in the middle of making her way up to the loft. He could only stand by and do nothing as Sara, Tia, and Lydia took care of her. They swept her off to the bathroom and he had heard water running. They ran in and out, getting various things from around the apartment. When the girl was brought out, she was clean, dressed, and she had some color back in her face.  
  
The women were currently out, getting supplies, they said. He was watching over her. She looked so young. It was hard to believe she was fifteen. Despite her height, she still looked more like a child than a woman. He had studied her very hard, and decided yes, there was a possibility she could be his sister. But he still had his doubts.  
  
Her face winced as she moaned and cracked opened her eyes. Her eyes were narrow slits. "Water..." She mumbled out. He gave her the glass that he had ready and helped her sit up to drink. After she was done, she collapsed back down onto the couch, still tired. She blinked her eyes, trying to get use to the light. She turned her head and stared at Gabriel, her hazel and blue eyes looking at him intensely. She raised her right hand up a little.  
  
Gabriel took her hand and felt a rush of information run in between them. The girl smiled weakly and looked like she would cry. "Gabriel."  
  
He looked at her wide eyed. "Thalia." He said quietly. "You really are my...." He started, but couldn't finish.  
  
She nodded. "Sista." She said for him. She winced. "Sister." She corrected herself.  
  
Gabriel knew that even though she was smiling, she was in a mass amount of pain. He remembered her crying out to him to help her, and he felt guilty for ignoring it. She started wincing as more feeling came back to her. He wondered if he could get her some pain killers or something. 'Hey wait! I can heal, right? Can't I heal her?'  
  
"Thalia, tell me where it hurts you." He told her.  
  
She winced. "Everywhere." She said quietly as she closed her eyes, trying to block out the aching. Gabriel let go of her hand and carefully rolled up her sleeves. She had bruises all up her arms, shoulders, and on her neck. He concentrated and put his hands on her shoulders lightly. He heard her gasp as all most all of the marks disappeared. The only thing left was healed skin.  
  
He took a deep breath. "That feel better?" He asked her. She nodded and tried not to wince anymore, though she couldn't help it. He knew there was more. He pulled her sweatshirt up a little to check her stomach. Black and blue, and the marks went further up than he wanted to check. He healed her stomach and sighed when he realized what else he would have to heal. "I'm so sorry I have to do this, but..." He pushed her sweatshirt back over her stomach and started removing her pants.  
  
She had underwear on, thankfully, for decency sake. He tried to only glance at her body, but he had to bite back a gasp when he saw her legs. They were badly bruised, black and purple. He felt anger start to rise. How could have anyone done this to so young a girl? He didn't touch her skin, but held his hands over her to heal her. As soon as the marks were gone, he pulled her pants back up.  
  
Thalia felt the pain leave her body and opened her eyes again. "Thanks." She said quietly.  
  
He nodded. "Anytime. Now get some rest." He told her.  
  
She nodded. "Where's Ian?" She asked slowly. She had not seen him since she had awoken. Thalia suddenly felt worried that not all the men were hurt as she thought. Had they gotten him after she left?  
  
"He'll be here later. Now go to sleep." He told her reassuringly. She smiled again and then closed her eyes and turned her head to sleep. She was fast asleep within moments.  
  
Gabriel heard someone come into the room and looked up. Ian didn't say a word to him, but came over and looked down at Thalia. He glanced at Gabriel. "How is she?" He asked, a bit anxious.  
  
"She passed out on her way here, but she'll be okay. I healed her." He told him quietly.  
  
He nodded. "Good."  
  
Gabriel looked at the healed skin on her neck and asked "The men who had her, did they do all that to her?"  
  
"Yes." He replied bitterly. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did you take care of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
-Later-  
  
He looked down on him with a scowl. Humans could be so worthless. He looked around him in disgust. The eldest had been here, that was certain, and he had not been happy. He redirected his attention to the man impaled onto the wall. He was still alive, barely. He was broken, bleeding, and castrated.  
  
"You have failed!" He told him loudly. "What is it with you mortals these days? First that damn street garbage lunatic misses the two elder children completely before running off and killing himself before I could tell him to go back and get the job done. And now you and your men couldn't kill a little girl. I told you to kill her, not play with her!"  
  
"Man came......" The Cajun tried to say in his defense. The man cut him off before he could try to speak anymore.  
  
"Well, yes, I can see a man came. You procrastinated, so you gave him time to find her. You damn idiots!" He growled as he lifted the man's head up with his chin.  
  
"Please..... Mercy....." The Cajun begged.  
  
The man tilted his head and sighed. He shook the man's head in his hand. "I don't do mercy." He said quietly as he dropped the man's head and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the Cajun's body got set on fire from the inside, slowly making its way outside. He enjoyed the man's screams as he burned to death.  
  
He walked out of the building and looked up into the heavens once again and mused out loud. "Well, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Wake Up Call

Eli: Hey everyone! Please, don't hesitate to review! Too few and I may just drop the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
~  
  
Dark. Always dark. Everything dark. Everything cold. Clothes? Barely. Cold. Hungry. Need food. What is this for?  
  
"Lia, come here!"  
  
Ana calling. Why? She said food was here. That I gain food here. Does Ana have food? Creep closer. No food. Bed room. Ana. Man. Naked. Bad. I don't like this.  
  
"Lia, I said come here. Don't make me drag you over here, bitch!"  
  
Bitch? No. Ana yells? She never yells. Walk closer. Man. Evil. Why am I here?  
  
"That's a good girl. Now, it's time to earn your keep."  
  
Huh? What does that mean? Earn? I'm only 11. Confused. What do I do? Look. Ana. Man. Bed room. Bad?  
  
"Doesn't she know what to do?"  
  
"She's a new girl. You'll be the first."  
  
The first? What? What to do? Confused. So confused. Ana come. Huh? Where is she taking my clothes? Why did she take them away? Cover. Why is he smiling? I don't understand.  
  
"Well, if I have to break her in, can we keep her tied down? The last one tried to run."  
  
"Hm, you have a point. Lia, go lie down on that bed."  
  
Lie down? With him on it as well? No! I... Bad! Run! Just run! No!! Grabbing! Struggle, get away!! Ow! Rope, tying. No! Bad! Bad! I.... No! Ana, come back! Don't leave me here with him! Why is he here? Why is he touching me? Scared. Bad! Weight. On top. No!!! Bad! Don't!!!! Please! No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Welcome to the real world."  
  
No!!!!  
  
~  
  
Thalia sat up on the couch, breathing so heavily she thought her lungs would just burst inside her chest from lack of oxygen. The light from the lamp by her side made her eyes sting painfully. Her hand went up to block it out. She blinked a couple of times, trying to remember all that had happened.  
  
She looked around the strange apartment. She saw someone asleep on the couch next to her. She also saw someone in what looked like the kitchen fixing some food. She looked back to the one that was asleep. She knew him. "Ian..." She said softly.  
  
She could remember it now. He had come to her. He had gotten her out of there, and he had made all those men pay. A woman was with him. Sara. She had brought Thalia to this place. Then things went fuzzy. She remembered three women, a bathroom, water, and food. After that, she remembered waking up and... "Gabriel."  
  
At the sound of his name, he came into the Living room. "Hey, you're finally awake." He said cheerfully. She nodded as she looked around some more. She noticed some clothes lying on the table next to her. She looked over at Gabriel, confused. "Oh, they went out last night to get you a few things. You were asleep when they came back." He informed her. "Hey, you hungry or anything?" He asked her.  
  
Thalia nodded. He handed her the sandwich he had just made. He downed the whole thing within a minute. "Take it easy, you're suppose to chew your food, you know."  
  
She swallowed the last bite and smirked. "It's been..... A while since..... I could eat." She told him slowly. "Is this your apartment?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, it belongs to a friend of mine."  
  
"Is she the one who brought me here?" She asked, briefly remembering a green-eyed woman who had leaded her away from the warehouse and into a car.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, Sara. This is her place." He told her.  
  
Thalia thought for a moment and remembered their being three women who had helped her. She looked around again for the others that were there earlier. "Where're the others?" She asked him as she shifted so that she could sit cross legged on the couch.  
  
"The others? Well, Sara and Tia had to go to work a couple of hours ago. And Lydia went back home last night to get stuff done in her house. And Ian, well, he came back a few minutes after you fell asleep. And then he was watching you sleep and he ended up asleep." He told her. "Besides the clothes, they got you some other stuff that you might need. It's all in the bathroom, so you can get dressed now if you like."  
  
Thalia nodded and got up. She grabbed the clothes off the table and started looking around for the bathroom. She glanced at her brother and he pointed to her left. She was about to go in, when she turned and looked at him again. "Can you... Make me another sandwich?" She asked, pausing for a moment. "Please?"  
  
He wanted to groan. The look she was giving him put the kicked puppy dog look to shame. He nodded and she smiled. "Thanks." With that, she went into the bathroom, trying not to slam the door behind her. A minute or so later, the shower went on as Gabriel went into the kitchen to make her another sandwich.  
  
-Later-  
  
After Thalia has washed herself so thoroughly that her skin went red, she put on the clothes they had gotten for her. A pair of jeans, a blue t- shirt, and a pair of socks and shoes. She brushed her teeth for a long time, and only stopped when it seemed like everything in her mouth was bleeding. She brushed out her long black hair and put it into a long braid at the back oh her head.  
  
When she came out, she found a sandwich on the table, both of her brothers awake and sitting across form each other, and an older woman standing by the window. All eyes were on her as she walked into the middle of the Living room and grabbed the sandwich. She felt conscious of devouring the whole thing like she had before, but she was so hungry that she stuffed it all down once again.  
  
When she swallowed everything down, she shrugged her shoulders. "What?" She asked them all. Ian motioned for her to sit down. She slowly came over and hesitantly sat down next to him. She looked up at him, very confused to why everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Thalia, do you know who that woman is?" Ian asked her. Thalia looked over at her and looked her over. The woman had to be in her fifties, maybe even sixties. She had on what Thalia considered 'old people' clothes. She studied her carefully before shaking her head. She heard her older brother take a deep breath before speaking again. "Her name is Lydia; she is your mother." He told her quietly. "Our mother."  
  
The young teenager turned to look at Lydia, her mouth open from shock. Lydia slowly came closer to her. Thalia shut her mouth again as the older woman came to stand a few feet away from her. Lydia looked as if she was going to cry. Thalia stood up s the woman came closer. She was taller than Lydia by a few inches. Lydia lowly lifted a hand to touch her.  
  
'Wait, no! Who da fuck does this woman think she is?' Thalia thought to herself as all signs of warm emotion started to drain from her. 'This woman left me. She abandoned me to hell! Why does she think she can come all up in here and be mother of the year all of a sudden?! No, she gave me up! Not fair she can just creep back into my life like this! No, I won't let her. No!'  
  
Thalia stated shaking her head and slapped Lydia's hand away. She looked at Lydia with total disgust. She backed away from the older woman, all the way back into the wall. She was still shaking her head. Lydia was trying to get through to her, trying to talk to her, but Thalia blocked it all out. Lydia was right in Thalia's face when the teen just couldn't take it anymore. She shoved Lydia away from her.  
  
Lydia flew backwards a little. The girl hadn't pushed hard, but enough to get Lydia away from her. Thalia heard Ian say something that sounded like scolding, but she didn't care. She had seen bits and pieces of what he went through. And though some of it was bad, it was still better than what she had seen. He had a parent, no matter how cold that man had been.  
  
Though Ian and Lydia couldn't really grasp why she was so angry, Gabriel did. He knew Thalia was angry because she didn't think it was fair that Lydia could just go back into her life whenever she wanted, especially after giving her up. He partly agreed with her: It wasn't fair. Not to Thalia.  
  
Thalia looked over at her other brother. He hadn't said anything since she had come out of the bathroom. He had stood when Lydia had been shoved back, but still hadn't said anything. She felt herself crying now. She looked at Lydia and Ian and shook her head.  
  
They watched as she went over to Gabriel and whispered something to him. He glanced at them and then looked back at her and nodded. She gave him a half smile and turned back to go into the bathroom.  
  
When she left the room, Lydia asked "What did she say to you?"  
  
"That's she is angry. She said she is sorry she shoved you, but that you have no right to consider yourself her mother. She doesn't want to stay here with you, so I'm taking her back to my place for the time being, or at least until she calms down." He told them.  
  
Lydia shook her head. "No, she's running away from this. I want to talk with her. I won-"  
  
Ian cut her off. "Let her go." He said quietly. She turned to him and shook her head. "Mother, you will have time to talk to her later. Just let her calm down for a while. When her reason overcomes her anger, she will be better prepared to hear what you have to say." He told her seriously.  
  
Lydia sighed and nodded. "I suppose you are right." She wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
Thalia came back from the bathroom, the stuff they had gotten her shoved into a plastic bag. She nodded to Ian before she left, totally ignoring Lydia. Without another word, she and Gabriel left the apartment. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Bonding

Sara got home early, tired and drained. She had spent a great deal of her day doing paperwork, almost falling asleep at her desk on more than one occasion. When she and her partners did leave the office, it was only to investigate a body that had been found in the ashes of a mad fire, taking place in a certain oh-so-familiar warehouse. She had remained quiet as Vicki looked over the skeletons in fascination.  
  
"One helluva fight must have broke out. Almost all of bodies have multiple fractures, and it looks like it was done physically. But the most interesting is where this fire started. The origin is this body right here. And it almost looks like the fire started inside of him. Damn, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of whoever did this." Vicki had said as she shook her head. "Whatever this guy did, it pissed somebody off."  
  
'Yeah, and you don't know the half of it.' Sara thought to herself. 'Even if I tried to let the truth out, no one would believe it was possible for one guy to all that damage.'  
  
She was relieved to find that her apartment was empty. Gabriel, Tia, Ian, Lydia, and Thalia had all still been there when she had left. It looked as if the place had been straightened out before they left, and for that, she was grateful.  
  
She dropped her jacket onto the table and collapsed onto her couch. She reached over and turned on her lamp, and found a note for her taped there. She grabbed the envelope and opened it.  
  
Dear Sara,  
  
From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for helping me not only find my children, but for rescuing my youngest, my little girl from whatever hell she came from.  
  
You'll find us all gone when you return home. Hestia has gone to work, Gabriel has taken Thalia to his home, and Ian is with his me, his mother, helping me get a few things in order.  
  
I don't know how I will ever repay you for your help, but hopefully, I may find a way someday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lydia Carver  
  
P.S. My eldest says that he will call on you soon enough.  
  
The reading letter made her feel good and her day a whole lot better, but she didn't really smile till she read the last part.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Thalia wandered around the front of the house in awe. Everything here was new to her. She gently fingered a pretty little box that had intricate carvings all over it. Just as she planned to sneak a peek at what was inside...  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Gabriel told her warningly as she dropped the lid back down.  
  
"Why, what's in here?" She asked anxiously as she backed away from the box.  
  
"In there? I think that's the one with the ashes of an ancient royal Incan princess." He told her.  
  
Thalia made a face and backed away form the shelf. "You're tellin' me there's a ancient remains in that thang?" She asked, horrified when he nodded. "And you sell stuff like this?" He nodded again and she shivered. "Dat's sick."  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, it's a living." He told her as he sat down at the computer desk. Thalia came up behind him and stared at the screen.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Advertisement. Wanna see?" He asked her. She nodded. He hit play and showed her the official commercial for his shop.  
  
'So you can log on so you can rock on, Cause my nipples are dry, and he needs food.'  
  
The young teen started cracking up. "Oh dear! Too.... Funny!" She muttered out as she went on laughing.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "Geez, everyone's a critic."  
  
"Aw, don't be all upset. It's good. I like it." She told him reassuringly as pulled up another computer chair and sat down. "So, how long are you going to let me stay here?" She asked him.  
  
"Don't know. Until you get annoyed with me, or until Mother dearest decides to retrieve your guardianship, whatever happens first." He answered, making moderations to his little commercial for Talismaniac.  
  
"Oh, she better not!" Thalia remarked as she frowned and started turning in her chair. She heard her brother sigh, but no objections. "Yeah, you don't want her, either."  
  
"I had parents, kiddo. Lydia lost her chance a long time ago." He told her quietly. "What about you?"  
  
She shrugged. "I've always been an orphan. I'm used to it. Any parents I ever had went away. I don't need no parents no more." She said bitterly, independently. Her face became cold as she held back tears of anger.  
  
Gabriel stopped typing and turned toward her. "Hey." He said quietly as he pulled her over. His little sister put her head on his shoulder and bit her lip to keep from crying. "I know why you're mad at her." He whispered. "You're angry because she wasn't there when you needed her. That you didn't have anyone to turn to when you needed help. You don't think it is fair that she just comes back when she chooses and decides to play mother all of a sudden. Am I right?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Down to the last detail. You're good."  
  
"Not usually, but now, I just seem to know." He told her. "It's weird, but I think I know things about you that you haven't told me yet. Like the information has been zapped inside of me all of a sudden."  
  
"I think it has." She said quietly. "I know exactly what you are talking about. I heard people say siblings can feel each other out sometimes. You think we can do that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. It's possible." He answered.  
  
Thalia pulled away from him and looked toward the door curiously. "Can you feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's coming." She told him. "He wants to try and play peace keeper, and he wants to see that I'm all right."  
  
He felt something in the back of his head, something that had been going off ever since he had met Lydia. But he ignored it, as usual. "Don't know what you're talking about, sis."  
  
Thalia turned in the chair and looked at him seriously. "You're a terrible liar." She told him. "I know you don't get along, but can you just let him in for a bit? Whatever he does that makes you angry and, scared, I think, he won't do around me. So just don't argue, and it'll be fine. Promise." She told him. "Now answer the door." She told him.  
  
Though he was ready to protest, one look at her and he had to listen. He got up to answer the door, his mind a jumble of thoughts. 'That's weird. I don't want to let that freak inside my house, but I didn't even argue. What does that kid do to me? And for that matter, what can she do to people? Stalker boy has strength and agility and such. I can heal, but what about her? Hope big brother can answer some questions here, because I'm confused as hell as to what is going on between all of us.' 


End file.
